Blood Child: Book Two Blade
by HolderOfMyHeart
Summary: The Second book to my series Blood Child! What's going to happen? Are they going to find that Chevalier? Will they beat Adverine? Find out in this squeal! :D SayaXSolomon HajiXSaya Any other pairings? Message me!
1. Prologue

One down.. New Book up! Woo! Can't wait to start this thing.. For anyone new.. This is the second book in my 'Blood Child' Series so if you haven't.. Check out Blood Child: Book One Seiya

Ahh let's start the Prolouge :D

* * *

Age:

Blade- Forever 17

Rika- 14

* * *

**Prologue**

"Rika-san! Are you okay?" Blade asked Rika who had tripped on a root that domonaited the sidewalk. Rika looked up at Blade and smiled, "I'm fine Blade.. Don't worry!" she said and stood up. Blade smiled, 'Rika is so stuborn...' he thought as he watched Rika brush herself off in admiration. She caught him staring, "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing.. Nothing at all.." he said and walked ahead of her, "Come on... Aren't we going to go meet Seiya today?" He called to her.

"Wait.. Wait up Blade! Sheesh!" she said with a pout and ran to catch up with Blade. "So.. How did you track my Adoption Records? I tried myself but... I never found anything about a twin..." Blade sighed, "They gave you a public record.. Of course thay aren't going to release any more information to YOU the girl on the file! So I just.. Did some snooping about and found this Grave Keeper guy found both of you in a Tomb.."

"Stop there.. That's the part I don't get.. Why did he put me up for adoption and not me AND Seiya?" Rika really hated the fact that the man decided to just seperate her from her twin sister. After all, Seiya was her twin. Which would mean that she would have the same 'Vampiric Powers' as herself.

'And the ability to turn humans into a vampiric.. I guess.. Knight? Or as the french say.. Chevalier..' Rika thought to herself. Blade rolled his eyes, "You didn't let me finish.. I was getting to that.. You see.. You and your sister came out of a cocoon like structure.. But yours hatched before Seiya's.. So he wasn't aware another child was in the other cocoon. so that's why he brought you to the Adoption Center without your twin.."

He looked at Rika's face. He knew that she thought the worse for Seiya but he wanted to reassure her, "Seiya's fine.. The man took her cocoon home and it hatched and at first he was frightened and brought her to the preistess we are about to visit and that lady has raised her ever since.. And apparently.. When I talked to him.. He informed me that they've been going to this organazation called Red Shield.. Don't know what that's about but I'm sure we can ask her when we-"

Blade was cut off by Rika giving him a kiss on the neck. She giggled at his face's reaction, "I love you.." she said with a smile. Blade was able to get a old of himself, "Gezz.. You suprised me Rika.. Almost scared me in fact!" he laughed and then kissed her back on the lips, "Please at least give me a little head's up.. I still can't tell the difference between a kiss and a 'need for a drink'" he said.

Rika rolled her eyes, "Look at my eyes why don't you.. Then you'll know.. When they're Red.. It's not a kiss.. My eyes like this? It means I just plainly love you!" "Can't do that.." Blade said. "Why not?" Rika whinned. Blade gave her a smirk, "Because.. If I do.. I wouldn't be able to look away.." "You... Are so corny!" she said, bursting into laughter a few moments later.

"Isn't that why you keep me around?" Blade joked and then he froze. Rika blinked, "What's wrong?" She asked. "That... singing.." He said, in a dazed tone. "Singing?" She looked around and all of a sudden gagged and tied up from behind. Another man, Rika saw, gagged and tied up Blade though he didn't resist being in the state he was in.

"What about the other Queen?" One of the men asked, "No.. We can't risk anything by attacking her.. We know nothing about her.. or if she has any Chevaliers around.." the other pointed out. "True.. Shove them in the van... Quick!" the man said and in a flash they were in the back of a windowless van.

_"What's happening?_"

* * *

BomBomBOOOOM! lol What a way to start a new book right?

So this little story takes place a year before Blade introduces himself to Seiya as her twin brother. So what made point A (Chevalier Blade) go to Point B (Chiropteran King Blade) in a year? And why would Adverine do that? Blade and Rika's past will be revealed more in this book! :D

SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT! Will update soon though ;D

Please Rate n Comment!


	2. Episode One: Comrade

Yay! On with the first chapter! Can't wait to start this :D

*Update: My history was off by a hair.. I forgot a tiny thing.. (Don't worry it wont mess up the plot) So if your wondering why I posted the chapter.. That's why*

Episode One: Comrade

* * *

"Seiya!" everyone called as Seiya fell out the window. Solomon and Blade disappeared in a flash to try and save Seiya and Seth blindly jumped out the window as well. Because Seth wasn't in any chiropteran form or had any wings that caused him to go slower he reached Seiya first, "Seiya! Grab my hand!" He said and a be-withered Seiya quickly clung on to Seth.

Though Seth's new instinct wanted to save Seiya instantly, it didn't occur to him til that moment that he had no way to stop Seiya and himself from falling. He looked up and two flying monsters were coming towards them, "Great.. Just what I need... Something ELSE to go wrong.." Seth said to himself sarcastically and held Seiya closer to him as they edged towards the ground.

"Shit... That kid wont make it being a new blood... KID! Drink Seiya's Blood Quick!" The black monster called to him in a demonic like voice. 'Drink her..blood?' he thought, 'Is he nuts? How is that...' He looked at Seiya clinging to him for dear life and then he looked at her neck and a strange pulsation ran through his body. 'Wha.. What was th-' Another pulsation ran through his body and he begin to lose himself to his newly chiropteran side.

"Sei...ya.." he said and before Seiya could look up at him he bit her neck. She gasped in pain, "Wha..? Se..?" she really had no clue what was going on at that moment but with each gulp Seth took Seiya could feel herself growing weaker.

Finally.. Seth stopped and held Seiya close to his body and red wings appeared on his back. He was able to graze over the street and fly back up to the roof. Blade and Solomon followed him and changed back when they got on the roof, "Seiya!" they both said and rushed over to Seth and the now unconscious Seiya. Seth put her down and covered his mouth.

"I.. I just.. I just.." He couldn't believe he had just sucked Seiya's blood like a vampire! Just what on earth happened to him? Seth collapsed. "Sigh.. Great.. Well at least he got Seiya up here save.." Blade sighed. Solomon nodded but was also feeling weak as well. After all.. He basically just forced his body, that's at the moment getting use to Saya's Blood, into rushing the whole process in order to turn into his chiropteran to try and save Seiya. Solomon collapsed as well.

"Great.. Now I'm stuck on the roof with three unconscious people.. Ugh.." he groaned and then he heard a phone ring from Solomon's pocket. Blade took the phone out, "Moshi-Moshi?" "Blade? Is that you? Where's Solomon and Seiya? And.. Seiya's chevalier?" Saya asked, desperately. "The roof.. And Solomon and Seiya's chevalier are unconscious.. Seiya too..They're fine.." he said. "We'll be right there.." Saya said and hung up the phone.

. . .

Just when everyone thought they wouldn't be back in Okinawa anytime soon they ended up going back in order to see Julia at the Red Shield. Seiya had woken up in one of the rooms, hooked to an I-V. "What just... Happened?" she wondered aloud. Just then someone knocked on the door, "Come in.." she called and Saya and Kai walked into the room, "Seiya.. Are you alright?" Saya asked.

Seiya sat up, "Yeah..." She rubbed her neck and then she remembered what had happened before she blacked out, "Oh my god!" She said suddenly, "He... Freakin bit me!" Saya and Kai looked at each other, "Um.. What?" Saya asked. Seiya looked at Saya, "Seth.. He.. Suddenly bit me as we were falling!"

"Can chevaliers do that Saya?" Kai asked, "Well.. I mean.. I guess.. Haji.. never did that.. " Saya said, "Seiya... Speaking of chevaliers..." Seiya froze, "What about it?" she asked with a hooded look on her face. Saya bit her lip, "I'm... sorry.. I.. I'm selfish for doing what I did.. I just.." "You would of lost your.. dad anyway if she didn't turn him into a chevalier.. He wasn't going to make it by the time the doctors would of been able to show up.." Kai said, defendantly.

Seiya glared at Kai, "It's still stealing a life! And.. He would of been fine if I... If I wouldn't have.." Seiya started to sob, "Not again.. I couldn't of let somebody die because I didn't do anything.. Not again..." Saya blinked, "What are you talking about Seiya?" Saya asked. Kai was also confused by her actions but then he remembered when he found Seiya in the car with Hajime and Blade and what she flashed him, "That.. Necklace you had.. Was that.. A comrade of yours?" Kai asked.

As Saya looked at him in confusion, Seiya nodded, "I'm.. s-sorry.. Mom.. for.. accusing you.. of.. that.. But.." She stopped sobbing and wiped her face off with the blanket, "Still.. It's all my fault.. I didn't react.. When Dad was stabbed.. Rhi did... And I should of attacked that guy when I had the chance and should of realized that of course Seth couldn't stand up against that guy.. It's all my fault.."

Kai bit his lip. He understood her guilt for not being able to to anything for someone, like with his father and brother, "Unfortunately.." Kai started, "The.. world we live in.. Sucks! We.. make one little mistake.. Forget to do one little thing... Say something we regret.. And things happen.. to the ones we love.. Our friends.. Anybody..For Chiropterans... And Humans.."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand how you feel... I couldn't protect my little brother.. Twice..." "And.. Your brother.. He's.. Rhi and Fay's father right?" Kai nodded, "Good came out of what happened though.. Fay and Rhi are really awesome kids.. Riku really would of been proud."

Seiya looked down for awhile and then looked back up at Kai and Saya, "May I go see Dad and Seth then?" she asked with a smile. Saya smiled too, "Sure.. When this I-V finishes we'll go together, okay?" Seiya nodded and they waited for the machine to finish before heading over to Solomon's room.

Julia, ironically, was just walking out of the room after checking on him when she came face to face with the trio outside the door. Julia sighed, "He's not going to be awake for awhile.. Whatever he did seem to of pushed him a little too far.." "Thank you Julia..." Saya said and she nodded and walked off, "Hey.. I'm going to go find Fay and Rhi.. Do you two want to grab lunch later?" "Sure thing.." Saya smiled and then she and Seiya went into Solomon's room.

Solomon was peacefully asleep in his bed and he was hooked up to alot more monitors than Seiya had been. Seiya sighed and kissed her father on the forehead, "I hope you wake up soon dad.." she said and then stood by the door. Saya kissed Solomon on the lips before she and Seiya stepped out, "One down..Seth I think is down this way.. Seiya? Do you mind telling me how you know this kid?" Saya asked.

"Sure.." Seiya said, telling her mom the crazy story from the day before on how Seiya and Rhi met Seth. She finally finished as they approached the door. "Um.. What should I tell him? I mean.. It's not like he knows about you or me or .. what was in Joel's diary.." Seiya asked, shyly. "You read Joel's diary?" Saya said, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah.. Some kid told me I should read it because of what I am..Though sorry.. I kinda forgot a few things." she said and Saya nodded, "It's fine.. But I guess the first would be 'hello' right?" Saya smiled, "We can worry about explaining later."

Seiya nodded and stepped inside, Saya following after her. Seth was awake and was sitting up in his bed when Seiya walked in, "Seiya!" he said, his face lighting up but in the same instant it fell as he remembered what he did. "Um... Hi Seth..I'm.. sure your wondering what's... happening.. at the moment.."

Seth's eyes grew wide, "What is this exactly? I fell.. Weird.. And.. I mean.. I b-b-i-i-t-t you and now... I.." he blushed, "Can't get you out of my head.." he finished softly. Saya cleared her throat, "I'll explain.. First off.. My name is Saya... Seiya's mother.. And we.. aren't exactly human.. you see.. We're this race called 'Chiropteran' and are concider the 'Queen' of the race because we have an ability that allows us to turn a human.. Into a chiropteran.."

"No way.. Well.. I guess that's why you all look alike..." "Actually.. I'm a twin, my mom was a twin and my mom's mom was a twin.." Seiya added. "Still! So.. wait.. turn a human into a chiropteran? What exactly is that?" he asked.

"A chiropteran is kind of similar to what you would call a vampire almost.. We live off of blood and as Queens me and my mom can eat human food and sleep while our 'chevaliers', being the humans we turn into chiropterans, don't require food or sleep...And Chevaliers can also change their form from any human they want or to their true chiropteran form..."

"Weird.." Seth said, "And Chevalier.. That's what that guy called me when he attacked you and your cousin! So.. I mean.. How exactly do you change someone into a well.. Chevalier?" he asked. Seiya bit her lip, "I would have to give you my blood when your near death.." she said, "And.. Because that chevalier nearly killed you.. I tried saving you by.. Doing.. Just.. that.." she said and looked away.

Seth was stunned, "I'm.. A...Chiropteran? A... Chevalier?" A few tears started to stir in Seiya's eyes, "I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinking.. I mean.. Your blood was everywhere.. He got you so bad.. And.. from foolishly protecting me when you didn't even know what me and Rhi were.."

"Su...Sugoi!" Seth grinned and Saya and Seiya blinked, "Wh..What did yo say?" she asked and Seth grinned wider, "I said.. Sugoi! I'm a super-natural being now! That's just... Awesome! Haha.. Please don't cry.. I'm not mad at all! I mean... This is pretty cool-" "But it's permanet! It last forever!" Seiya said. "And.. a chevalier is suppose to protect their 'Queen' at all times as well.." Saya added.

Seth sighed and jumped out of his bed, "It's not like I had a life that was lost.. Family's long dead any way.. And if I have to protect you then I will.. And if I've got to live forever.. Then might as well enjoy it!" he said. Seiya still wasn't convinced and in one quick movement Seth was in front of Seiya. After realizing what he had done (Moving at half a mili-second) he grabbed Seiya and pulled her into an embrace, "I swear.. I'll protect you.. If that's what you want me to do.." he whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine as she felt Seth's breath hit her ear and she flinched at Seth's embrace, remembering the night before when he had bit her on the neck. Seth noticed her discomfort and decided to kiss her on the neck softly in order to show he wasn't going to hurt her and Seiya let down her guard. Seth let go of Seiya when her heart calmed down and smiled, "So... What's the first order of duty, ma'm?" he asked, playfully.

Both Saya and Seiya's stomachs growled at the exact same time and they both blushed, "Um.. Let's go find Kai and the girls.. I'm starved!" Saya said and Seiya nodded in agreement.

. . .

Fay had walked away from her sister and had been roaming the halls of the Red Shield base for the past hour. Finally, she found herself on the roof, looking out to the far away ocean. She felt a presence behind her, "Yes.. Hajime?" she asked.

Hajime appeared at her side, "I want to know.. Why you keep allowing me to take blood from you..." he said, "Your just going to make me _crave_ your blood in the end.." "You want to remember your past.. And.. my blood could help you do just that.. I don't care if you end up craving my blood or not.. Maybe you'll remember and-"

"Don't do anything for my sake.. I'm just a chevalier without a Queen.. I don't need to remember anything..." he said blatantly. Fay didn't respond and wore a hooded look on her face. "What's.. The real reason you want to help me? Why?" Hajime asked.

"Why?" Fay asked. "Yes.." Fay looked at Hajime straight in the eye, "I don't know why I want to help you Hajime... But for some reason.. I.. don't want you away from me.." she said. "But why?" Hajime questioned, moving closer to Fay. Both wore a hooded look on their face as they both seem to lean closer to each other.

_BOOOM!_ Fay and Hajime glared behind them, moving away from each other. "Umm.. Whoops.. Sorry.. The door.. wouldn't budge.." she said, as sweat drops appeared behind her as she noticed Hajime and Fay's glare piercing through her, "Um.. Kai wanted all of us to go out to lunch.. If um.. you two are done.. Um.. I'll be going now." Rhi disappeared.

"You were saying?" Hajime asked, clearly irritated by they're interruption. "Sigh... I'll finish what I was going to say later.. I'm sorry.. But I am hungry.. And I would rather say when I'm less likely to be interrupted." She said and headed for the door. She stopped before opening the door and Hajime sighed and appeared at her side as they walked down to the rest of the gang.

* * *

Everyone decided to eat at Mexican food joint a few miles away from the Red Shield and got a table in the back, away from the staff and other costumers. All the 'Queens' except for Fay ordered large portions of food while she ordered exactly what Kai got. Of course Hajime and Blade didn't eat anything but Seth, despite his lack of hunger was staring at Seiya's plate of enchiladas. Seiya noticed, "Do.. You want some? I know your not hungry.. But it's really good." Seiya smiled.

Seth's face lit up, "Sure!" he said, grabbing a fork and eating with Seiya. Kai and Saya smiled at both of them and then Kai's glaze landed on Fay, who was barely eating her food and she and Hajime next to her didn't speak. "Um... Fay.. Are you feeling okay?" he asked, feeling a sort of weird aura surrounding his adoptive daughter.

"Yes.. I'm fine.. I'm just not too hungry at the moment.." she said, giving him a half smile and then taking one last small bite of her food before pushing it aside. 'I wonder what's wrong with Fay... She's almost acting like.. Saya after Riku died...' he wondered, glancing over to Saya who was finished eating and talking with the girls.

Kai wasn't the only one to notice the aura around Fay and Hajime. Blade noticed as well.. Specially around Hajime. Blade noticed Hajime showing signs of frustration the more the others talked or speak and even more so when the others brought Fay into the conversation. Blade smirked, 'So that's his deal hmm?' he thought.

"So.. Are we going to go back to Japan to search for that Chevalier?" Rhi asked, "I mean.. When Solomon wakes up and everything.." "I'm not sure.. It seems like if anything else happens it would be aggravating to have to keep coming back to Okinawa..." Kai said and then it hit him, "Wait a minute... The Red Shield recently bought another ship base.. I wonder if Kenneth would let us.. Hmm..." Kai pulled out his phone and after fishing out his credit card for the check he walked out the back door in order to speak with Kenneth.

"I wonder if dad's friend ever came over after we left.. "Seiya wondered aloud. "What friend?" Saya asked. "Some frilly shirt dressed man that was in the apartment when we got there.." Rhi answered. "Frilly.. shirt? Um.. He didn't happen to have Blonde hair.. Did he?" Saya asked, starting to sweat.

"Um... Seiya and Rhi um-ed, "Yeah.. I think he did.. And dad called him Nathan why?" Seiya asked. Saya froze, "No.. way..." she said, as the scene replayed in her head. Diva had crumbled after reaching out to her daughters and Nathan in his chiropteran form begged to be killed. Saya re-coated her sword and cut through Nathan.

"He'll let us use it!" Kai smiled, walking in and then quickly realizing Saya's scared face, "Saya.. What's-" "Nathan..Is alive..." Saya interrupted. Kai's eyes went wide, "What.. What did you say?" he asked, remembering the blond that he and Saya encountered. "Nathan is alive... Why.. Why on earth didn't Solomon tell me that?" Saya asked.

Blade developed an intrest in what was going on, "This Nathan guy.. Who is he?" he asked. "He was one of my sister's chevaliers.. Like Solomon and Hajime though Hajime.. I know you never saw her.." Saya said, "But I don't understand why he's alive! I killed him! Just like he asked!" Saya said, still in a state of shock.

"Mom's chevailer?" Rhi and Fay blinked, "No way.." "No.. No That wasn't Diva's chevalier.." Blade said and everyone looked at him, "He was.. The first Saya's chevalier..."

* * *

DomDomDom! XD Were you expecting that? Well.. I'm sure you were if you paid attention to the ending of Blood Plus during the conversation between Amshel and Nathan!~ (Go back and watch if you didn't!") And also.. Excuse my crappy attempts of adding romance to the story ()-_-

What did you think Fay was going to say to Hajime? What do you think they're relationship is going to be? Is the gang a step closer to defeating Adverine? Find out next time in

Episode 2: Brotherhood.

Stay tune!


	3. Episode Two: Brotherhood

I officially hate Trojan viruses... Nuff said.. X-X

* * *

Episode 2: Brotherhood.

"He was.. The first Saya's chevalier..." Blade said. "Are you sure? That can't be possible.." Kai said. "It makes sense! And it would be the perfect cover up for why I couldn't find him.." "Then.. Why didn't Solomon say anything to me?-" "He probably didn't know that you 'supposedly' killed Nathan.. Would you mind not whining about that at this moment?" Hajime said coldly, cutting Saya off.

"Hajime.." Fay hissed and Hajime got up, "Fine.. I'll step out.." Hajime said. "No wait... He might be right.. I mean.. How could dad of known what had happened after HE died as a well.. Chevalier? Did you tell him anything, mom?" Seiya asked as Hajime sat back down. Saya shook her head, "No.. Your both right.. I didn't tell him anything so for all he knew, I never killed Nathan..." Saya said, gloomly.

"Well... Maybe we're wrong... I mean.. We don't really knew anything about Diva's chevaliers.. We barely know anything about Solomon and he's now YOUR chevalier.. When he wakes up.. Just ask him what he knows about Nathan and if he knows about him and he confirms Nathan is Diva's Chevalier.. Then it's not him.. If he doesn't know anything.. It MIGHT be him... But one thing is for sure.. Solomon has to wake up." Kai said

. . . .

"I'm not sure when he'll wake up anytime soon.. From what you told me.. It seems like rushing the process to accept Saya's blood in order to take his chiropteran state just was too much for him.." Julia said, "It's not like I can rush his recovery.. By the way.. Kenneth told me you wanted to use the new Red Shield HQ ship?" Kai nodded, "Yes.. because we keep having to come back here like today and we're trying to find somebody that could defeat our new enemy Adverine.." he explained.

"Sigh.. Fine.. I'll let a few of my Residents come with you and I already know Kenneth would come too.." She took out her phone and started to dial a number, "You can leave tonight if you want and I'll make sure there's a medical room set up for Solomon." Julia said and then walked off to call someone on her phone.

Saya next to him sighed, "Well.. Looks like we can't do anything besides wait around til it's time to leave.." "Seems like it.." Kai grimaced as the two started to walk back to the rest of the gang. "Hey.. Saya?" Kai asked after a few moments. "Yes?" He took a deep breath, "Have you noticed that Fay has been acting a little.. Strange lately?" He asked.

Saya thought about it. When she had first met Fay and Rhi they were always together and very cheerful. Earlier today when they were eating lunch, she remembered Rhi and Seiya having a good time chatting while Fay barely spoke a word unless you directed a question at her. "Yeah...Now that I think about it.. What do you think is wrong?" she asked.

Kai shrugged, "Ever since Hajime and Blade disappeared and she went looking for them.. She's been acting weird and distant for some reason.." "Maybe.. Something happened on the roof before we got there.." Saya said. "Like what?" Saya shrugged, "It could of been anything really.." Kai looked down, "Great.." he mumbled.

"Don't be upset Kai! I'm sure it's fine-" "It's not.. I know it's not.. She's wearing the SAME face you wore after Riku died.. The SAME face.. Something I.. never wanted to see again.." he said, clutching his shirt near his heart as if the words he spoke sent acid throughout his body.

Saya gave her adoptive older brother a hug, "It's fine.. I'm sure it's a very small issue that me and her can talk over.. Seriously Kai! Quit making yourself upset!" she laughed. Kai rolled his eyes and hugged back, "You too.. I mean.. You almost started sobbing in a Mexican Restaurant.. I mean.. Come on Saya!" Kai said playfully.

They let go and each gave each other a playful shove before continuing down the hall. The others were waiting in the lobby. "Is dad awake yet?" Seiya asked, looking up from a game of Rich-Man, Poor Man that she, Seth, Fay, Blade and Rhi were playing. "He's still recovering.. but we found out that tonight we can take the Red Shield HQ ship and go where ever we need to go to track Nathan and Adverine.." Saya said. "Really? That BIG cruise ship? We can use it? Awesome! Oh my god.. I'm glad I packed enough!" Rhi cheered.

"A crusie.. ship?" Seiya blinked. "You don't know what a crusie ship is?" Seth asked. Seiya shook her head, "No.. I mainly stayed around Lady Kioko's house most of my life.. so what is it?" she asked. "Seiya..Seiya.." Blade said and shook his head. He grabed a pen and paper from the front desk and drew Seiya a picture of a crusie ship.

"Here you go.." Blade said and handed it to her. Seiya, Seth, and Rhi looked at the picture, "Wow.. Sugoi!" They said in awe. "How did you learn how to draw like that?" Rhi asked. Blade shrugged, "Just self-taught.. nothing too exciting.." "Oh.. So it's a ship with rooms and pools and things like that?" Seiya asked and everyone nodded. "This is going to be fun!" She grinned.

She looked over to Fay, "What about you, Fay?" she asked. Fay blinked, "Um... It sounds fun.. What time are we leaving?" she asked. "Um.. I say in about a few hours..." Kai said and Fay flashed a look to Hajime who was leaning against the wall. He caught her glance and after shooting her an impatient glare he sighed and nodded.

Kai noticed this, 'What on earth?' he wondered. "Fugō! (Rich-Man) " Seth called, distracting Kai's train of thought. "DaiFugō! (Very Rich Man)" Seiya called and then smirked at Seth, "Ah.. man.." he groaned. "Sigh... heimin.. (Common Man)" Rhi said, "Least I'm third place.." she huffed. "Hi-hinmin? (Poor Man)" Blade exclaimed, "Ahhh.. Nooo!" he groaned. Fay sighed, "Daihinmin.. (Very Poor Man)" she said glumly.

"Wow.. That sucks that you lost Fay.. But I mean.. It's just a card game.." Rhi said, noticing her sister's gloom. "Yeah.. Just a game.. I'll be back.." She said, getting up and dodged into one of the hallways. Hajime disappeared from his spot on the wall and, suspisious, Blade got up as well, "Start the next game without me... I'll be back.." he said and disappeared.

"What on.. Earth?" Kai and Saya blinked before sitting down with the others, "Hey.. Mom and Kai.. Wanna play?" Seiya asked, "Yeah.. Sure.. Might as well waste time til we can leave.." Kai said and Seiya dealt out the cards.

Meanwhile

Fay had gone into the stairwell and was climbing up the stairs with Hajime appeared next to her. "So how are you sure that you'll be less interrupted on a Cruise Ship in order to answer my question?" he asked. Fay sighed, "Because.. The ship is huge.. I've seen it before.. There are enough places in that ship that no one goes that we're not going to be interupted.." Fay said. "And now is not a good time because?" Hajime asked.

Fay sighed, "Blade.. can you quit hiding.. I know your there.." she said and Hajime turned around to see Blade next to him, "Your good..." Blade commented. "Why are you following me? Tell me that then.." Fay said, glaring at him. "Fay My dear.. I was worried about you.. Can't you tell?" he grinned.

"Go away Blade.." she growled. Blade sighed, "No.. I wont.. You aren't Rika.. So I do not need listen to you.." Hajime shoved Blade against the wall. "Leave.." He hissed. Blade pushed him away, "Hmm.. Do you do though?" he asked Hajime with a smirk. "I fight on my own accord..." Hajime replied coldly and knocked Blade into the wall. "Hinmin and DaiHinmin.." Blade said in a near whisper. "What?" Hajime asked. Blade stumbled up. "Hinmin..." Blade repeated, pointing to himself, "And DaiHinmin.." he said, pointing to Hajime.

"We've both lost something.. Me losing Rika.. making me the Hinmin.. and you.. losing not only your memory.. Which I know you lost, and a meaning for your exist by not knowing who you serve.. Making you DaiHinmin.." "What's your point?" Hajime asked. Blade became serious, "Poor Man and Very Poor man..Being as such.. We have no masters and can act alone thous choosing if we wish to fight for ourselves or fighting for someone to fill our void.." He said, "That's how we act as abandon chevaliers.."

"Your point?" Hajime asked, becoming bored of the explanation. "My point is that it's normal for 'us' to act as such.. But.." He turned to Fay, "Why would the Fugō fight for someone as if they were a Hinmin? Your playing a very dangerous game here, hon." He said. Fay was surprised by his words, "What.. Are you talking about?" she asked, backing up.

Blade appeared next to her, "When we were playing the game.. You took your role in the game as a sign for you becoming something your not.." Fay bit her lip and looked away, "I still don't know what your talking about.." Blade lifted her chin, "I don't believe you in the slightest.. What is with you two anyway?" He asked and tried to scan her face for an answer.

His eyes landed on her neck and Fay flinched. "That's enough.." Hajime said, pushing him away from her. Blade's eyes went wide, "He.. Bit you.. didn't he?" he asked and Fay didn't answer. "Knock it off.." Hajime hissed. "No.. That's what happened.." he looked at Hajime, "When?" he asked and noticed the flames in Hajime's eyes, "No way.. When I.. On the roof? When I.." "Hajime!" Fay said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not saying anything.. You.. Quit..Now.." He hissed. "Fine.." Blade said and then mumbled, "Seiya and Seth are coming.." before disappearing. Just like he said, Seth and Seiya following not too far behind entered the stairwell. "There you two are.." Seth said. "Fay.. What's going on? I heard shouting..." Seiya said, looking concern for her cousin.

Hajime disappeared and Fay looked as if she were about to cry, "Sigh.. Nothing.. Damnit Seiya! Why does everyone have to interrupt me! Ugh.." she said and ran up the stairs. "Fay!" Seiya called, following her. Seth was about to follow when Blade stopped him, "I wouldn't if I were you.." Seth struggled against his grip, "Why.. Not? I want to follow Seiya.." he groaned.

"Trust me.. Fay is in ONE sour mood.. It's for your own good.." Blade said and let Seth go. "Fine.." Seth said and both got out of the stairwell. "Hey.. Um.. Blade?" Seth asked, "Hmm?" "Um.. about last night.. How.. On earth could you do that?" he asked. Blade smirked, "Can you guess my age, kid?" he asked.

"Seventeen?" "Correct.. But also wrong.." Blade said. "I.. Don't understand.." Seth said. "Fine.. How old are you?" Blade asked. "Sixteen?" "Hope you like your appearance.. Because no matter how old you are.. You'll always look like that.." Seth blinked, "No.. way.. Then.. How old are you really?" he asked. "Thirty four..." "No way!" Seth gasped, "I'm serious.. Seventeen years ago.. When I was Seventeen.. Rika turned me into her chevalier.."

"No.. no way.. So.. That's how your able to do that? Because you're older than me?" Seth asked. "Bingo Otouto-san.." he grinned. Seth turned red, "I'm not your little brother.. creep!" he growled. "What are you turning red for then? Don't tell me that turned you on..." Blade snickered. "Hentai! Hentai! Get away from me sexual harassment aho!" Seth hissed, pushing him away.

"Haha.. Fine, fine.. I will.. But first.. You have to called me Nii-san for the rest of.. well.. Forever!" he grinned. "What? Why?" "Because.. I'm older.. And I'm bored..." "Get away..." Seth said, using his chevalier speed to get away from Blade. He caught up with him in a flash and grabbed his arm, "Get away... Who?" he asked.

"Baka Hentai Nii-san.. Are you happy now?" he asked. Blade grinned, "Heh heh.. Can't wait for you to use 'Nii-san' infront of Seiya! Haha! Maybe I should change it to 'Onii-Tan*'." WHACK! Seth pounded Blade into the ground, leaving a big crater , "Hmm.. Look at the time.. Huh..Later Onii-san.." He grinned and disappeared.

(* Honorific toddlers use because they can't pronouce 'chan'. Basicly it's an insult to Seth for Blade trying to make him say that.)

"Owww... That kid's... Got strength.." He groaned. Rhi walked by and noticed him on the ground, "What an idiot.." she said, shaking her head and walking past him and into the Women's bathroom. A sweat-drop appeared on his head.

Back with the girls...

Fay had locked herself on the roof and Seiya tried desperately to unlock it. "Fay! What did I do? I'm sorry.." Seiya called. Fay ignored her and the pounding on the door. "Ugh!" Seiya groaned, and sat on the stairwell. "Fay... Sorry if me and Seth interrupted.. We were actually trying to find Kenneth for Saya and Kai but we just ended up finding you and Hajime in the stairwell.. I'm sorry.."

Fay sighed and opened the door, "I'm sorry.. I haven't really been myself..But there is just something I was trying to tell Hajime that I keep trying to tell him but someone always interrupts me.. Sorry.." Fay said. Seiya smiled at Fay,

"Okay.. And sorry.. We'll try not to take the stairway if you want to tell him now.." Seiya suggested. "Well.. Actually.. I was trying to tell him I was going to tell him later.. so it's fine.. Sigh.. I really need a water.. Seiya how about we go get one in the cafeteria and go back to everyone?" she asked. Seiya nodded, "Sure.. Let's go." She said, and the two started heading down the stairs.

. . . .

Solomon was dreaming about a time when he was Diva's chevalier.

"Solomon.." Amshel said and appeared in the library with him, "Ah.. Big Brother.. Nice of you to drop me a visit.." He smiled, setting a book down he was reading. "To what do I owe this visit?" he asked. "I have found another person to protect Diva.. His name is Nathan and I thought I'd introduce him you you and Karl.." Amshel said.

"Oh?" Solomon questioned, standing up. Amshel nodded, "Come in.." he said and another blonde like himself walked in wearing pink pants and a frilly purple shirt walked in, "Oh? This is the Dear Solomon you've been telling me about?" He grinned. Solomon smiled and held out his hand, "Nice you meet you, brother.." he said. "Oh what manners he has! Solomon you truly are an interesting one.. Way more than Karl was.." Nathan said and shook his hand.

The dream fast forward to when Solomon was locked down in the cell and Nathan let him go. Of course that time was now far behind him.. And all his 'brothers' from over the years were gone except for one, being Nathan. He was glad that Saya didn't kill Nathan though he hoped that Nathan wouldn't come after Saya for revenge.

He kept dreaming and letting his memories of a previous life flow back into his head before he woke up and continue his new life. He started to remember his life as a human before he was a chevalier when he was an older brother that was married to a beautiful woman though in his mind, she seemed plain now compared to Saya.

The dream seem to be a happy reminder of his time as a human til he remebered what made him no longer wish to be one. His wife died after being shot by the enemy they were at war with and his little brother, nineteen at the time, ran away and was rummor to have been killed by the enemy. "No.. No.." He moaned. In his sleep as his dream started to turn into a nightmare.

Julia and two other medical students she was training, were moving his bed onto the ship. "Looks like he'll be awake soon.." Julia said, looking a her clock. "You two.. I hope you remember everything I taught you about dealing with chiropterans, all the girls and chevaliers.." "We remember.." her students said in unison.

Julia smiled, "Good.." she said as she and her students finished hooking Solomon's monitors up to the cruise ship's plugs. "Now they should be arriving any minute now.. It's almost Eight o'clock." she said and walked towards the deck with her students following her. David was waiting for her as well as Kennth.

"Ready to go, David?" She asked and David nodded, "Now Kenneth.. Don't you dare die out there.." he said, glaring at his son. "Haha.. Don't worry pops.. They're just looking for someone and I've got enough lead to pound into those Chiropterans.." Julia and David rolled their eyes.

Kai and the others finally arrived. Julia and David nodded at them as they passed, "Alright! 'bout time you made it! Come on.. Come on.. Greg's waiting to move the ship!" Kenneth said and pushed them all on the boat. "See ya!" Kenneth waved to his parents before the platform to the ship lifted up.

"Um.. Bye David!" Saya called and Kai waved to David as well and he waved back, "Kai.. Keep my son out of trouble.." he called, "Yeah.. Haha I'll try.." he shot back and the boat's horn blew as it pulled away from the dock. "So... Who stays where?" Rhi asked, hoping to get a room with Seiya. Kenneth held out a handful of keys. "Everyone take a key.. These are the keys to your rooms.. Some are the same keys meaning you'll be sharing a room with the other person to have your key.. I thought this was a fun way to decide things!" Kenneth grinned.

"What about Chevaliers?" Seth asked. "All three of you are going to play this game as well.. Everyone grab a key and find a room.." he said, dropping the keys on the ground. Everyone grabbed a key off the ground and ran to go find their rooms and roomates. Blade and Hajime sighed and took the last two keys and walked over to the rooms.

Seth followed Seiya around, til she found her room at the very end of the third floor, away from everyone else. "Well.. Guess this is my room.." She locked it again and allowed Seth to try. His key didn't fit, "Ahh.. No.. " He groaned, "Told you we wouldn't be sharing a room.." Seiya said, sticking her tongue out. "Hmm... Does my key match yours?" Blade grinned, appearing next to Seiya.

"O-Onii-san?" Seth said, surprised. "Onii-san?" Seiya questioned, "It's a game we're playing.. Aww.. No luck.." Blade sighed and tried the door next to her's. It opened. "Good luck finding a room Otouto-san.." he winked and stepped inside. "If my key works on this room..." Seth mumbled to himself and turned his key. The door opened, "No way..." Seth groaned.

"Good luck Sethy!" Seiya waved as he walked inside. Seiya could hear the two the room. "Wonder who my roommate is-" she turned around and was shocked to see Hajime trying his key in her door and the door opening, "No... way!" Seiya thought, as all color drained from her face.

Hajime looked in her direction. "Ahh... Guess we're roommates .." Seiya said, flashing Hajime his key. Hajime just looked at it and walked into the room. A sweat drop appeared on her head and she walked into the room as well picking the closest bed from the door. 'I.. can't believe I'm sharing a room with him! He really of creeps me out..' Seiya thought to herself. Hajime stood by the window in the room, not saying anything. 'I wonder if he is as mad as Fay was when me and Seth walked in.. Oh god.. I soo hope he's not mad!' she prayed and then sighed 'I wonder who everyone else is sharing a room with...' Seiya thought as she silently unpacked her stuff and put it in her dresser.

Meanwhile...

Fay opened the door and grimaced. Her sister was in the room that she was to be sharing. Rhi looked over, "Yay! We're roommates!" she smiled and hugged her sister. "Hey Rhi.." Fay said, giving her a half smile. Rhi let her sister go. "This is awesome! Do you want the bed near the window? I can move.." "No.. I'm good." Fay smiled and laid down on her bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rhi asked. "Yeah... I'm just tired.. that's all..." "Is it because of lack of blood? I mean we haven't had a transfusion today.." "No.. Rhi .. I'm fine.." Fay insisted. "Sigh.. fine.." Rhi looked out the window, 'Gezz Fay.. Can you be any more of a stick in the mud?' she wondered.

. . .

Kai ended up sharing a room with Saya and Kenneth and the other members of the crew already had their rooms together. After taking a shower and waiting for an I-V to finish, Saya went to visit Solomon. Solomon seemed to be in a peaceful sleep at first but then he started to toss and turn, and nearly knocking the equipment off of him. "Solomon.. Solomon! Calm down.. please.." Saya said, trying to hold him down.

Solomon's eyes flew open and he sat up, gasping for air. "Solomon?" Saya questioned and Solomon looked at her and sighed and leaned his head on her, "Good morning... Saya.." he smiled, making Saya's heart skip a beat.

She took a deep breath to calm down her heart beat, "I'm glad your awake.. I didn't know WHEN you were going to wake up.." she said. "Sorry.. I should of trusted Seiya's chevalier to protect her.." he looked down. "No! No! Don't apologize! I mean.. Your Seiya's father first and my chevalier second.." She said quickly.

Solomon sighed and hugged Saya, "I know.. But if something would of happened to you while I was trying to save her.. I would of never forgive myself..." he said in a serious tone, pulling Saya closer to him. "Solomon..." Saya said, blushing slightly and then pushed him partly away, "Then.. I would of just called your name." she said, beaming a smile at him.

Solomon blinked and then laughed, "Je T'aime, Mon amant.." he said smiling at Saya. "What.. does that mean?" she asked, confused. "It's french for 'I love you, love..'" he said, kissing her on the lips. Saya's face redden. "Um... How to you respond?" she asked when Solomon slightly pulled his face back. "You really want to learn?" he asked and Saya nodded, "It.. It's not fair that you know a language I don't.." she said in defence. "Mmm.. True true... Alright then.. Moi-" "Moi..." Saya repeated. "Aussi.." "A-Auussi..?" "Je Taime.." "Je Taime... Moi Aussi, Je taime.." she said smiling at her words matching Solomon's with ease.

Solomon smirked, "Hmmm Wasn't expecting you to be a fast learner.." They leaned for another kiss but the wires connected to Solomon and the monitors around him tugged him back. He sighed, "Why so many cables and such? One would think I was on my death bed for heavens sake.." Saya giggled and pressed the button on the side of his bed that paged Julia's assistants.

"Well I mean.. You didn't wake up and Julia thought because you tried to use your chiropteran form it could of been too much for you.. Technically.. You were on a deathbed almost.. " Solomon rolled his eyes, "I'm sure.." he smirked.

Julia's assistants walked in, "Ah.. There you are.. Would you mind unbinding me from these machines?" he asked. The three spread out and started unhooking everything. Saya stepped back to get out of their way. "Sorry.. We weren't expecting you to wake up so soon.." the girl said. "See? Didn't I just say we should just unplug everything? I mean he isn't human after all.." one of the males muttered to the other.

Finally they were done and wheeled everything away. Solomon stood up and stretched, "Sigh... That's better... Now.. where were we?" Solomon asked and turned to Saya. She lightly wrapped her arms around Solomon's neck pulled him closer, "Here.." Saya answered. Solomon laughed to himself as he heard her heart racing. She leaned forward and kissed him and Solomon then wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him.

They seemed to step back little by little til Saya's back tapped the bed's mattress. "Wait.." Saya said, pulling away from Solomon. "Hmm?" "Kai.. Oh! Wait.. Kai!" she gasped. "What?" Solomon asked, feeling his adrenaline kick in. "Kai wanted me to ask you something very important.. I'm sorry.. I didn't remember til I hit the bed remembering Kai's my roommate and that he wanted me to ask you.."

"It's fine.. Ask me whatever you wish.." He said. She sighed, "Solomon.. Is Nathan alive?" she asked. Solomon was slightly started by the question. "Is he?" she asked. "Why do you wish to know?" he asked, dodging the question. "Because.. I have to know.. He TOLD me to kill him after I killed Diva.. But Seiya and Rhi said that the man you were talking to was Nathan himself!"

"Sigh.. Yes.. He's alive.." Solomon said, looking down. "Did you know he was there before you got there?" "Yes...I actually got a call on the phone about him..And that's why I rushed over to Japan.." he confessed. "Well.. I mean you could of said-" "No.." Solomon said, changing his tone. He looked Saya in the eyes, "I know this is very selfish.. But.. I owe.. Nathan.. Alot.. So because I didn't know how you would react.. I didn't tell you.. I'm sorry.."

"Solo-" Saya began to faint and fall backwards. Solomon caught her before she fell to the floor. "It was a selfish act.." Solomon said grimly. "A mistake.. Something I never wanted to make in front of you.. love.." he said and then looked out the room's only window. "That's one favor..Brother.. Only a few more and I'll never burden her again.." he said.

* * *

(*Translation question.. I've taken french before and know there are masculine and feminine versions of each word but I couldn't find any for these.. Please correct my french if I'm wrong.)

Ah yes.. I must apologize.. This chapter was a 'filler' chapter.. I'm not too fond of them but I hope it was slightly entertaining. ((SoloXSaya action at least! ;P And no Yaoi.. I just love messing with two boy characters in my stories with moments like such.. *Like my all time favorite... Malachite and Rubli! You'll see in C.S.M :P*))

Episode 3: Beyond Generation

0.o? What could it mean? What's going to happen? Not a filler chapter I promise ;)


	4. Episode Three: Beyond Generation

Super-Hyper speed-demon time!(Kudos Maid-Sama for the idea) ;D Let's see how many chapters I can write this week...

Episode 3: Beyond Generation

* * *

Blade- Forever 17

Rika- 14

Rika didn't know how long she and Blade were in the back of the van... but she knew it was a long time.. Finally, the back doors to the van opened and the two men from earlier dragged Rika and the now unconscious Blade out into the open. Rika blinked at the light her eyes haven't seen in a day or two and tried letting her eyes adjust as the gag in her mouth was ripped out and she was thrown to the ground with brutal force.

She looked around at her surroundings. A cold and dark castle stood before her and trees surrounded the perimeter of the place. It was apparently well tucked away and far from where they were. "About time you've arrived.. Lady Adverine is growing impatient.." Another man said, appearing out of no where.

"Well sorry! You know how hard it was to track these two? Your coordinates were way off! They were nearing the other Queen as well!" One of the two men growled and then kicked Blade in the back, "Wake up kid, now.." He hissed, "Your too heavy to have to drag your ass around anymore.."

Blade awoke with a start and looked around, "Where-Ow!" the man kicked him again. "Don't.. Don't hurt him!" Rika said no higher than a whisper. The man glared at her, "I would watch your mouth Miss.. Unless you would like to die right now.." Rika shut her mouth and stood up. "Good Girl.." the other smirked and all three men led them into the castle.

Despite it's outside appearance, the castle was beautifully decorated inside and if Rika wasn't tied up and captured by these three men.. She might of enjoyed being in the castle. The two were quickly untied and thrown into a dark scarlet room that was lit only by a huge fire place and scattered lamps in the corners.

Rika squinted and she made out a sofa with a dark hair woman laying on it. "Who are you? Where are we? Why did you kidnap us?" Blade demanded. "Idiot.." she scold at his bold actions. She loved him for it but sometimes... it just wasn't necessary.. Like when they could be killed on the spot for saying such things like right at this moment.

The woman slowly sat up and Gold eyes glared in their direction. She smirked and in one move, she now stood in front of Blade. Her dark hair flowing down her tall figure and touching the floor. She was a pale woman, with red lips that now formed a smirk and her bright eyes Rika had seen a minute ago.

'She's really beautiful..' Rika thought in awe. "Hmmph.. I wonder Dear.." she said, turning to Rika, "Whose blood did you inherit? My sister's? Or mine?" she wondered aloud, brushing Rika's hair off her shoulders. "Don't touch her.." Blade hissed and the woman ignored him, "Sebastian.." she called and another man appeared behind her. 'She.. has chevaliers too?' Rika thought, 'Maybe those guys outside were her's too.. Wow.. She has alot..'

"Yes, my Queen?" he asked. The lady turned to him, "Would you mind testing her chevalier here? I want his blood but I don't want to be killed if you fools got the wrong child.." she asked. "Certainly.." he said and stepped closer to Blade, "Wow.. Hold up.. He's going to WHAT now?" Blade asked, trying to back up. Another chevalier held him down. "Wow... Ack! Rika!" Blade said desperately, trying to squirm out of the other chevalier's grip.

Rika didn't say a word. The woman's presence was in defensive mode. She knew if she tried anything, the woman would either kill her or Blade. Blade gasped in pain as Sebastian sunk his teeth into his neck. After drinking a good amount of his blood, Sebastian pulled away, wiping the blood from his mouth, "His blood seems to be ok-" Sebastian froze and his face began to crack.

The other chevalier released Blade and watched as his comrade crumbled into a pile of dust. Rika's eyes went wide, "What just-? Why did he-?" "Grr... You fools! You got the wrong Queen! Her blood can kill me! I thought you idiots would have thought to test.. DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO DIE?" the woman hissed. "Die? We have opposite blood?" Rika blinked.

The woman grabbed her neck and Rika was able to get a better look at the woman. She looked just like her! "Yes... In each generation.. There are two Queens.. Each both with the other twin's weakness.. Their opposite blood... The one that can kill the other.. You inhertiated my sister's blood.." she explained.

"Lady Adverine.. We're sorry..." the other chevalier said. "I don't wish to hear from ANY of you for another year! Lock these two away.. I don't want to see them either.. I'll have to think of another plan to capture the other Queen.." Adverine said and threw Rika to the ground, "Yes my queen.." he said and another one appeared and both took Rika and Blade away and threw them into a dungeon like cell.

"Blade!" Rika said when the chevaliers disappeared, "Are you alright?" she asked. "Ugh.." he groaned, "Yeah... Rika.. Do you think.. What happened to that chevalier is going to happen to me?" he asked weakly. Rika shook her head, "Unless you drank his blood too... I think that's how that works.."

"Good... I didn't want to leave you alone with that... Woman...Though I was thinking... If that bastard wants to drink.. my blood.. Why not drink his? Though I'm glad I didn't.." he said and then snickered, "Heh.. idiot.. That's what you get.." he joked.

"Oh Blade.. You could of gotten killed speaking like that.. Are you nuts?" Rika asked, hugging her chevalier. "Maybe a tad..." "Idiot..." Rika mumbled.

Few days latter...

Rika and Blade were still in the cell below and Adverine was pondering what she was going to do with them. Finally.. one of her loyal chevaliers appeared by her, "What is it?" she asked. "Lady Adverine.. I'm sure the young Queen is wondering what and who she is.. Maybe she even found out that she was twin already.." he said, "Your point?" "What if.. there was a way to 'trick' the young queen into believing one of 'us' were her sibling?" he asked.

Adverine stared at her chevalier, "How on earth could you do that?" she asked. "Following me.." he said and Adverine followed him into the hidden elevator behind the bookshelf. She figure if her house was ever raided no one would be able to access the other floors. They went up to the third floor and stepped out.

This was the floor she and her chevaliers used to extend on what her sister's daughter's company Cinq Fleshe was working on.. It was also a place where they conducted their own research on chiropterans and they're uses. They walked down the hall, passing lab equipment, stupid humans that Adverine would 'dispose of' later, and several rooms where her experiments were underway.

Finally they reached the end of the hall and stepped through the ancient door to a hallway no one was allowed to access. They arrived in front of a room and walked inside. Another one of her chevaliers were sitting behind a control board watching something through a one-way glass.

"What is this?" Adverine asked and looked through the glass. A man she didn't recognized was tied to a chair in a stone room surrounded by candles. There was a slit in the wall and Adverine noted a shiny globe rotating at the man's eye level and a picture that was hung also by his eye level in the center of the room (Thank you Avatar: the Last Air-bender Cartoon for the idea of this room)

"Well.. I was testing the effects of hypnotion on humans when I thought.. What would happen if we tried using hypnotion like magicians and fool people into believing they are someone different.. Like when we turn into other people's forms.. I took it a step further and tried it on our kind.. You see that man over there?" he asked, pointing to the man in the chair.

"Yes.. I do.. Who is he?" she demanded to know, "Andre'.. Actually.. You can't tell? Guess not.. We hypnotized him into think he's this man name 'Andrew Peters..'" her chevalier said, mused. "I don't believe you.. Sure he looks different but I'm sure he knows who I am.. Bring him out.." she said, "Yes, my Queen.." he said and made a notion to the other man.

The other man nodded and turned off the machine. "Go right in.. He said opening a small door, "Watch your head though.." Adverine ducked and walked into the room. She looked at the picture hanging in the center and then at the man. 'They do look alike...' she thought and stepped further, "Wake up you.. And tell me your name.." she hissed.

The man blinked and stared at her bewithered, "An-Andrew Peters! I-I work on Wall Street and have a wife and three kids! Please don't kill me!" he said, looking away from her in fright. "Give him some of your blood, my lady.. see if he reverts back.." Her chevalier said over a mic. "Fine.." she said and slit her wrist with her sharp nails.

She held the man's face up and forced his mouth open, allowing the blood to hit his tongue. His eyes turned red and he quickly reverted back to his previous form, "My.. My lady!" he said with a gasp, "What.. Happened? Where am I?" she ignored him, "Collen.." "Yes, my lady?" "Bring the boy here.. I have an idea.." she snickered.

. . . .

Blade and Rika decided to sleep off their exhaustion from being trapped in the cell. He heard the cell door open and he woke up with a start, only to not see anything. Someone had placed a blind-fold on him and picked him up and slammed him on to a table-like structure that was lifted off the ground. "Let me out... Let me out!" Blade cried out. He couldn't see anything but he could feel himself being bound to what he was laying on. "-!" he cried out. "Blade!" a voice cried back to him. He heard a bang, "Stupid girl.. Quit interfering..." a woman's voice said.

What ever had covered his eyes had been lifted from his face and he squinted at the strong light before his eyes adjusted to the room's light. A woman dressed in Victorian style clothing stood next to him with a fan covering her face. He knew it had to be one person. "Adverine.." he manged to say. "Now... Let us began.. Shall we?" she smirked.

A cold shiver ran through his body and he screamed out. "Blade.. Noooo!" Rika cried as they rolled him away, "Where are you taking me?" he asked. "Heh.. Your about to become a puppet of mine... And I will use you to capture that girl.. Seiya.." Adverine said wickedly .

Blade gasped, "No.. Please don't harm her! She's Rika's sister! She wanted to meet her so bad!" "I could care less.. I rather destroy my Bloodline than have them conquer over me.. That's what separates me from my sister.. Foolish idiot.. Thinking we can all live peacefully.." she muttered as he was wheeled into an elevator.

Finally they arrive in the room Adverine was in earlier and one of her chevaliers picked Blade up and bounded him to the chair that was bolted to the floor. "Did you idiots get that picture I told you to work on?" she asked. Her chevaliers nodded, "We used an Army profiling software in order to create a Male version of that girl Rika.. This should work.. As long as he doesn't get a taste of Rika's blood he'll never remember.." the chevalier from earlier insisted.

"Fine, do what you will... I need to go lay down.. Come and get me when he's my great nephew.." she snickered and left the room. "Let me out.. Let me out! What are you doing?" Blade cried out. The chevalier from earlier ducked inside and hung the picture in front of Blade. "Who.. Who is that? He looks like... Rika!" he asked.

"It'll be you soon.." the chevalier smirked and walked out, shutting the door behind him, "Begin the process..." he said and another person flipped a switch. The clear orb began to rotate around the room. "Help! Please.. Somebody..." Blade called out. No answer. He looked at the picture, "Seiya..." he croaked, "I don't want to.." he began to fell dizzy and sleepy, "hurt you..." he said before everything went black.

. . . .

Adverine was laying on her white couch, now spread with blue rose petals, "Soon.." She said, grabbing a handful of petals and lifting them up, watching them as they flutter to the ground. "I will be the Queen of all Chiropterans.. And then humans!" she laughed. "Yes.. And a joyous occasion it shall be.." another one of her chevaliers commented. He sat on the edge of her couch and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, exposing his neck.

Adverine sat up and drank from his neck, 'Yes... a Joyous occasion... As soon as I destroy that brat with her sister's blood.. and vice visa with that other one..' she thought. 'Screw the generation rule.. I WILL live on.. My rule will go beyond all.. And will go against ALL generation..' her chevalier collapsed out of too much blood lost, "Yes.. I will be Queen.. I will be Queen!" she laughed, falling back on her couch

* * *

GASP! XD Another chapter revealing Blade and Rika's past. One of the few I hope to have up by the end of this week. Sorry it was kind of short compared to the long filler chapter but trust me.. It'll balance out in the end.

Next chapter will be up soon!

Episode 4: To whom I serve

Stay tune!


	5. Episode Four: To whom I serve

Yay! I believe this is the third chapter this week! Sorry it took a little longer.. No.. It wasn't a virus again.. This time.. I really had to rewrite something... if I had not caught this.. _thing_ this story could of easily been mistaken for a Yaoi.. (I know! That bad.. ()-_-) Nothing against Yaoi but this story just DOES NOT need to be one.. It was just the beginning.. And.. The thing that matters is that I fixed it.. Pheeeww!

*Cough!* ANYWAYS!

Episode Four: To whom I serve

* * *

Blade was watching the day Adverine's chevailers locked him into that room with the shiny orb spinning around him, catching the light of the candles as it spun around the room faster and faster until it spun at a blinding speed. The memory played over and over until the orb spinning at a blinding speed was the only thing he saw along with complete darkness.

"Blade!" 'Who is that?' He wondered. Probably just his imagination so he decided to ignore it. He continued to float along in the darkness. All of a sudden red seemed to drip from above like paint and a copper smell filled the air. "Ugh! You.. Baka! Your... choaking me Baka Onii-sa-" 'WAIT! That was Seiya's chevailer! What on-' He came to his senses all at once. He had a knife in one hand and the other was choaking a Red eyed Seth whose blood oozed onto his hand.

"Seth!" He gasped and quickly backed away from him. Seth coughed and held his throat, "What... The fuck.. Blade?" he wheezed, "You nearly.. killed me.." Blade shook his head and then stared at the knife in his hands, "I was trying to.. kill you?" the wounds on Seth's neck began to disappear, "Yes.." he swallowed, "And now I offically want a room change! What the hell is wrong with you? You just zoned out and the next thing I know.. You shove me against the damn wall and nearly choak me to death! Drop the knife! Are you planning to kill me or something?" Seth asked, now completely pissed off.

Blade dropped the knife on the spot and Seth was quick to grab it and lock it in a drawer. "Seth.. Sorry... I don't know what just.. Happened.." Seth glared at him, "Didn't I just tell you? Ugh... If Seiya didn't want you to stay around.. I would of not heisitated to kill you just now..." He walked out of the room and banged on Seiya's door. Blade followed Seth, "Look.. I'm sorry I nearly killed you... I don't know what came over me and-" Seiya opened the door, "What Seth? I'm trying to-Gasp! Are you alright?" she asked, noticing the blood on his collar.

"Your sister's chevalier just tried to murder me... Now.." Seth pulled out the sword he had when he was trying to protect Seiya and Rhi and pointed it at Blade. "Please give me the word to kill him.. I wont unless you will it..." Seiya looked at Blade with wide eyes, "You tried to... Kill him?" she asked. "No! Well.. Yes.. But Seiya! That wasn't me! I zoned out! I had no idea it was happening!" "Grrrr... Fine Seth.. Kill him! I don't care.. I don't want him alive if there's a chance he might try and kill my family!" she growled, "Yes My Queen.." Seth said and ludged at Blade.

There was a flash and Solomon stopped Seth's sword with his arm and Hajime appeared in front of Blade. "That's enough.." Solomon growled in a tone of voice that sent a shudder down the boys' spines and then nodded off at Hajime, "Thank you Hajime.." Hajime nodded and went back into his room. Seth pulled his sword back and placed it in it's sheth, "Why did you stop me? I was about tp kill him.." Seth demanded. "You can't kill each other.. The only person that could kill Blade is Seiya.."

Solomon looked at his daughter, "And please Seiya.. It would kill your mother if she had to witness a war break out between you and your sister if you did kill Blade.." "Sigh.. Fine.. But _he _tried to kill Seth.. If anything.. He would be responsible for a war.." "But I didn't-" "Enough! Please.." Solomon said, getting inbetween the two. "Ugh... What's going on.." Saya asked, stumbling into the room. "Saya!" Solomon said, appearing by Saya at once.

"I'm sorry love.. You collasped and before I could bring you back to your room I had to stop a fight.." He explained. "No.. It's fine.. I ugh.. Forgot what I was telling you too.." Saya said, and then looked to Seiya, Blade and Seth, "What's wrong?" she asked. "Uhhhh..." All three looked at each other. "I'm.. Going on the deck for some air.." Blade said, disappearing. "I'm locking you out!" Seth called and went back into his room. "Um.. I was just going back to sleep." Seiya said and backed into her room, leaving her parents in the hallway.

"I'll bring you back to your room now.." Solomon said. "Okay..It's the one a level up and the third room on the right.." Saya said. "Alright.." he said and swooped her up and appeared outside her door that Kai was just walking out of, "Wow... Solomon! Saya! You startled me.. Wait.. Saya are you okay? Julia's assistants just brought by an I-V if your feeling weak.." Solomon set Saya down, "Thank you, Kai and I'm fine..." she said, walking into the room.

Just as Solomon turned to leave, Kai grabed his sleeve, "I need to talk to you..." he said, shutting the door behind him. "On the deck.. Away from Saya.." Solomon blink, "Well.. I supose.." he said and walked with Kai up to the deck. "What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked. Kai pulled his gun out and pointed it at him, "I want to know why you didn't mention that you ran into Nathan.." Kai demanded. "The gun.. really isn't nessasary.." Solomon said as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Answer my question then.. I know he was one of your.. 'brothers' or whatever you all called each other.. Is that why you never said anything and we ended up hearing about it from Seiya and Rhi?" "Kai.." "Just answer me.." he said. Solomon sighed, "Fine then.. When I decided to go back to Japan a few days ago... the hotel manager informed me that I had a guest in my room, waiting for me.. It really could of been anyone...

"But it turned out to be Nathan that was waiting at my house to say hello.. It wasn't like he mentioned anything about Saya other than how the battle between her and Diva played out.. I had no idea that she had meant to kill him.. Which was why I was going to wait to tell Saya when she got here.. Nathan was suppose to come over as well.. But of course.. I wasn't expecting to be brutly attacked and turned into a chevalier..." he explained. "So Nathan is in Japan then.. Right? Probably wondering why your Suite blew up?"

"Well.. Not exactly.. A minute before Saya called to tell me you all had arrived, I recieved a call from him explaining that his new job paid for him to investigate something in New Zealand at the last minute so-" "What? Your kidding! We're looking for him! And we're going the wrong way! Ugh!" Kai groaned. "I'm truly sorry.. I had no idea that he might be the first Saya's chevalier..." Solomon said. "Well.. I mean.. Did he ever tell any of you his past or anything?" Kai asked, putting his gun away.

"No.. If anyone knew.. It would of been Amshel.. But he didn't show any sign that he knew much about Nathan.. being that he was surprised a few times by his actions... I was only introduced to him after Karl was brought to Diva.. and the only thing I was told about him was his name." he explained. "So.. there is a possiblility that he's the first Saya's chevalier.. Oh! Shoot... I need to tell the captain that we need to change course!" Kai said and ran up the stairs that led into the Captain's bridge. (The part of the boat where the controls are)

Meanwhile...

A man shoved the last of the dead crew men into the closet, "Alex.. Be sure to dispose of them later..." he told his compainion, "Fine..But Lucious... I would hurry up before someone from the ship comes up here.." Alex said as he morphed into one of the crewmen. "Alright.." he said, transforming into the captain, "It's not like we get too many visitors up here-" "Captain! We need to change course!" Kai called while pounding on the steel door. "Good.. Thinking.." Lucious commented to Alex before opening the door, "Now.. We need to do what now?" Lucious asked in his best impression of the captain.

"Okay.. Well.. You know how I said earlier we needed to sail back to Japan because that chevalier might be there? I was wrong! Solomon just told me he went to New Zealand! We're going the wrong way.. I'm soo sorry.." Kai said, giving them an apoligetic bow. "It's fine kid! Hey! You heard the kid! We're.. going south." he told Alex and he nodded, changing the course of the ship, "Alright... we'll be there in a few days.. Why don't you go get some shut eye kid?" he suggested.

"I will.. Thank you!" Kai waved, shutting the door behind him. "No.. Thank you.." Lucious smirked, picking up the phone and dialing out. "Yes.. It went very smoothly.. They didn't press the alarm or anything.." he told someone on the phone, "Now we just learned that they are headed near Austrailia.. No.. They wont go near Adverine in Austrailia.. But there is a problem.. Saya's chevalier Nathan is going to be in New Zealand.. Stay on high alert.. For all we know.. He could be waiting in Australia instead.. Yes.. I told you they would find him! Yes.. Now what do you want me to do about the kid? Yes.. The other one is here as well.. Okay.. We'll keep watch.. Thank you.." He hung up the phone and smirked.

"We're on watch duty Alex.. Isn't that fun?" "What? Why?" Alex asked. Lucious shrugged, "We are just to watch Blade and Hajime.." "Well.. Wait.. I see Blade on the deck! Should we reveal that we're here?" he asked, "No.. I'm not too sure.. But I think Danzel's hypnotism might have wore off.. I don't know how so that's what we should try and determine when we're watching him, alright?"

"Fine.. Sigh.. I'm going to starve if we have to wait to feast.. Ugh.. Why couldn't we get the transfer job?" "Quit your whinning.. We'll make stops to the other ports you big baby.. And It's our Queen's orders.. if she wanted us for this job.. It was probably because she knows we can handle Blade if we have to." "It's still boring.." he mumbled.

. . . .

Blade sneezed, "Ugh.. Gezz.. Is someone talking about me?" he wondered allowed, looking around. He sighed, "Probably that kid.. Whatever.." "Why are you talking to yourself?" Fay asked from behind him. "Wahh! Wow.. You startled me, hon.. What brings you out here?" he asked after turning around. "I was trying to escape my sister by getting some air but then I noticed you were talking to yourself so I have to ask why your out here?"

Blade sighed, "I zoned out and nearly killed Seth.. So I went out here to get away from him and Seiya.. Heh.. first time I'll say to get away from Seiya.." he grimanced. "Why?" Fay questioned. "I don't know.. I was remembering something and then.. I come to my senses and he's nearly dead.. Anyways.. Enough about me.. Hajime ended up in the room with Seiya.. Why aren't you talking to him?" he asked.

Fay sighed, "He.. I told him to wait.." she blushed. "Fay... I can see what your thinking.. But you have the roles in reversed! And your confusing them with another emotion..." "Baka.. You don't know anything.." she said, looking down to the water below. "I have a pretty damn good idea after watching you two.." "Then quit watch-Wow.." she said, catching herself on the railing before she fell.

"Your starving yourself.." Blade said. "I am not! I did eat today-" "You know that's not what I meant.." he said, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, "Prove me wrong that you don't have the roles reversed here.. You can't live like that.. you'll end up dying.." Fay turned away, "I.. don't have the roles reversed.. and.. I'm.. fine.." she said and a hard pulsation ran through her body. She turned back around and Blade had puntured his neck with his fingers and blood was oozing out of him.

"We're not on any level close to you.. We are mere servants.. soldiers to the Queens.. Chevaliers for a reason.." Fay's eyes turned Red and she covered her ears, "Shut.. Shut up! Why do you have to be like that? Why does any chevalier ALWAYS have to serve a master? Why? Ugh.." The pulsations shot through her body like fire. She refused a transfusion for days now.. She was very surprised that she wasn't already at her breaking point.

"I know you wont use Hajime but I'm not him.. You shouldn't give a shit if you drain me til I die.. So what lose is it to drink so you don't die?" Blade asked, removing his hand away from his bleeding neck. "I-I-Idiot!" Fay said before she pulled Blade down to her level and sunk her teeth into him.

. . . .

"Hey.. Check this out.." Alex said, pointing to Fay and Blade on the deck. Lucious looked over, "What on earth?" Lucious said. "That proves it then.. Blade wouldn't of done that if he was the Blade Danzel created.. It really did wear off.. But how?" Alex asked. "Hmm.. A new discovery.. You see how that girl is drinking his blood? It means she has the same blood as him so maybe he acidently got a taste of another person's blood similar to that girl Rika's blood and that broke it.. Fasinating.." Lucious said, "Which would explain Adverine's bloodline theory that the blood really does pass down.."

"Why didn't you believe her before?" "Because, Alex.. Rika and Blade could of been a special case.. It's not like we tested this theory on the other Saya and her sister Diva.." "Sigh.. True.." Alex smirked, "So.. if he's back to normal.. We'll just have to turn him over to Adverine again right?" Lucious nodded, "And that girl too.. She's another danger to Adverine.. Alex.. Sneak down there as close as you can get and report to me if they say anything useful.."

. . . .

Fay let Blade go and he collasped to his knees, "Well.." he said while catching his breath, "I didn't expect you to really want to drain the hell out of me.. sheesh.." Fay wiped her mouth off, "Sigh.. It's your dumb stupid fault.." she muttered as her eyes returned to normal. "I told you I didn't have them reversed.." "Then do the same with Hajime.." Blade insisted.

Fay slapped Blade across the face, "Mind your own bussiness.." She huffed and stormed off the deck. Blade sighed, "Least she wont die now.. Hajime better not kill me for that.." He slowly stood and decided to go walking around the ship.

The next morning..

Everyone awoke, expecting to be in a Japanese Harbor but instead they were on a port in one of the Philippines islands. "Where.. On earth are we?" Rhi asked as the gang sat down in the dining area for breakfast. "I think.. The Philippines?" Blade blinked, "Weren't we headed for Japan?" Kai sighed, "We were.. Til we found out Nathan's in New Zealand.. So we changed course last night.." he explained.

"What? You mean we have to stay on the boat longer?" Seiya asked. He blinked, "Is.. that a problem?" "No! I mean.. The boat is.. Nice! Til.. Night.." Seiya held her stomach, "Ugh.." she groaned. Solomon laughed, "Seiya your Sea Sick.. that's what it's called." he said. "Sea sick? Great.. What's going to happen to me then?" Seiya asked, now flipping out. "You will start to turn into Seaweed.." Fay said casually and took a sip of her drink.

"SEAWEED?" Seiya said, wide eyed. "What are the symtoms?" she asked desperately, "You feel sick.. and your face turns green.. Then your 'human' or in this case 'chiropteran' slowly starts to turn into Seaweed.." "NOOOOOO!" Seiya moaned and covered her ears. "That's enough, Fay.." Kai said. "Sorry.. It's her fault for being so gullible.." Fay said and walked off.

"How long are we going to stay in port?" Blade asked. "Um.." Saya was cutoff by the intercom, "Attention please! The captain and I have to take care of a few things on land.. Your welcome to get off and look around.. We'll leave in an hour and a half... Thank you..." "Wonder.. what they have to do.." Saya wondered. "Well.." Solomon kissed Saya on the forehead, "If you would excuse me Saya.. Since we only have about an hour and a half I think it would be the best time for me to-" he didn't know how to phrase it but Saya got the idea and he walked away.

"That's not a bad idea.. Otouto-san.. Hajime.. It's a good suggestion to go now too.." Blade said and disapeared. "Why not.." Hajime muttered and disappeared as well. "Huh?" Seth wondered, not getting the message. "He means go get your fill of human blood before we're on the open sea again and don't be an idiot and attack someone in public.." Rhi said. "Oh! Alright.." he said and went to go hunt with everyone else.

There was a silence for a moment before Rhi said, "Seiya.. Your chevalier.. Is an idiot.. Sorry.." Seiya sighed, "Well sorry.. It's not like I really know too much about chevaliers myself.. Plus my dad was a chevalier before and Hajime as well and Blade.. well he just learned I guess from Adverine but compared to them.. I'm just not that great at explaining anything to him.." "It's alright.." Saya smiled, "We'll help you."

Rhi smiled and then looked around, "Hey.. I forgot.. Which way did Fay go? I wanted to talk to her.." she asked and everyone shrugged. "Seiya.. Could you help me search the ship?" Rhi asked. "Sure.." Seiya answered and they both went off in search of Fay.

Meanwhile...

Hajime had been able to stalk a woman into an alleyway. (Sounds typical no? lol) The woman unlocked her house and was about to step inside but Hajime grabbed her waist with one hand and covered her mouth with another. He stepped inside her small apartment with her and took her right then and there.

Hajime didn't drain her completely but enough to where she wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up. Hajime wiped his mouth and stepped back into the alleyway. Her automatic locking the door shut behind him. He was about to go look for another 'victim' when he stopped. He felt another presense near and he wasn't sure if it was a chiropteran or human. "Show yourself.." Hajime said and Fay stepped out of the shadows. "Oh.." he said as in 'It's just you..'

Fay walked up to him and then quickly disappeared. Hajime blinked and looked around, catching a glimse of her on a nearby rooftop. He appeared on the roof just to see her disappear into an abandon building. Hajime rolled his eyes and followed her into the abandon building. "Are we playing tag or something?" Hajime asked when he stood behind Fay.

Fay turned around, "No.. The others were hunting and I didn't want them running into us.." she said, and now stood infront of Hajime. He sighed, "Fine.. answer my first question then.." Instead of answering, Fay lifted her hand to her neck and used her nail to scratch her neck, leaving a gash that blood oozed out of. A sudden thirst burned through Hajime's temples and he covered his mouth and backed away.

"Fay-" She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his mouth. She could see in his eyes how hard he was trying not to lose his resolve as his eyes blinked from green* to red. "I'm working on my own accord too.. That's my answer.. And my accord is that I want you... happy.." she said, blushing.

"Quit... doing things.. for me..." Hajime said, nearly losing himself. "Why? Are chevaliers the only ones that can protect somebody? Is that it? Ugh.. why is everyone in my family so spoiled? Why.." Fay drew herself closer to Hajime. Hajime couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into an embrace and sinking his teeth into her flesh.

He pulled away from her and gently pushed Fay away from him. "I still don't get any point your trying to make.. Fay.. And don't do that again.." He growled. Fay bit her lip and looked down. "I thought I was being clear..." she said firmly and then beamed at Hajime, "I just want to protect you.." she shouted at him.

"Wha..." Hajime tried to process in his mind what Fay just said. Surely he heard wrong. Hajime began to laugh, "Protect me? Is that what I heard? What a joke.." he said. Fay grew flustered, "I'm not lying!" she said, grabbing his sleave. Hajime stopped laughing and stared at her. She couldn't be serious. He lightly took his arm back, "I.. think I might of taken too much blood out of you.." He said softly and started to back up. Her eyes went wide, "Wai-" she grabbed his mask just as he disappeared. Fay looked down at his mask and then collasped on the ground. Alex was watching the whole thing from a distance and he vanished when he saw someone walk into the building.

Meanwhile..

Hajime was trying to get as far away from Fay as he could. Protect him? What on earth gave her that impression? He thought back to Blade's termonoligy explaination.. "Daihinmin.. He was right.. Damn him..." He growled and didn't noticed the blonde in front of him until he crashed right into him, making them both fall to the ground. "Oww.." Hajime groaned. "Ow.. Sorry.. Hajime.. I didn't see you-" Solomon froze when he caught a glimpse of Hajime's face. Hajime blinked, "What?" he asked.

"H-Ha-.. Your not Hajime.. Your.. Haji! Haji, Saya's chevalier! Your alive!" Solomon said, his eyes growing wide. Hajime stood up, "I think your mistaken... I served Diva and she's now dead.. So I don't serve anyone.." Solomon jumped up, "Your face.. There's no mistaken it! You are Haji! Don't you remember? You and Saya fought against Diva and my brothers? Surely you didn't really forget.."

Hajime turned away from him, "I only serve one person now.. And its out of free will.. Not blood bound.. Now if you'll excuse me.. She has something of mine that I wish to have back.." and with that, he disappeared, leaving a very confused Solomon would was waging whether or not to tell Saya about this incident or not.

* * *

GASP! Solomon knows! And Haji still believes he's Hajime.. So What is Solomon to do? Tell Saya only so that she could be crushed by the knowing he doesn'tremember her? Or not tell her and let Hajime's secret last a bit longer? And all Fai wants to do is protect Hajime and all Hajime wants to do is serve Fai... Another dear chevalier going against their blood to serve another..

Next Episode:

Episode 5: Captive Heart


	6. Episode Five: Captive Heart

I guess all you need is a little K-Pop when your stuck on a story in order to get going again! I'm so sorry guys.. Honestly.. This chapter was re-written 20 times.. I couldn't decide what I wanted to happen! XD Anyways..

Episode 5: Captive

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Blade had walked in during the heat of Fay and Hajime's talk and could of sworn he saw someone else leave the building but it could of been his imagination..

Blade walked over the fallen Fay and bent down, "Are.. You okay?" He asked. Fay slowly opened her eyes and sat up, "Nughh.. Huh?" She blinked, looking at Blade and then the mask in her hand. "Oh… Umm.. Yeah.. I'm fine.." "I don't believe you but if you say so.." Blade said and stood up.

Fay also stood, "You.. Over heard everything I'm assuming?" she asked, turning a slight shade of red. "By accident.. I was following this construction worker and I lost sight of him when I got around here.." Blade smirked, "So… You want to protect him.. huh?"

"Shut up." Fay stared at the mask she had in her hand again and frowned, "I wanted to.. Because.. He.. needed it.. My blood helped him completely heal and.. Well.. I still don't know why he's wearing his mask but.. still.. His face is just like a Tenshi.."

She looked to Blade, "What? No comment on that?" she asked. Blade opened his mouth but nothing came out, "Speak! Gezzz! Don't mock me!" Now she was getting annoyed. "*Cough*, Sorry… I couldn't speak for a second! I don't know what on earth that was about.." "How can chevaliers lose their voice? Sheesh..

"You know.. When I said to 'Shut Up,' I didn't mean for you to really shut up.. You should of known that.." "Umm.. Duh? My voice just went mute! I wasn't mocking you Fay… I swear!"

"Whatever…" "Fay…" "Blade! Geezzz.. Go hound someone else please! I really want to be alone.." Blade stepped back, "Fine.." He disappeared. Fay slightly regretted what she said. After all… It wasn't like Blade keeping her in check was a bad thing.

"Fay…" She heard someone call and her heart skipped a beat. She turned around and she was face to face with Hajime. "Ha…" She couldn't speak. "My mask?" he said, holding out his hand. "Huh?" she looked at his hand and then at the mask that she had in her hand. "Oh! Yeah.. Here-" Hajime snatched it out of her hand. "Do you know what an annoyance this has created?" He asked as he placed it back on his face.

"I'm.. Sorry.. Wait.. What happened?" Hajime sighed, "I wanted to remember everything before this mask was ever taken off… But then again.. Maybe this would be good for you to hear.. I'm your aunt's chevalier.. Haji.. Not Hajime.." Fay froze. Haji ? The man Rhi and Fay have been hearing about since they were little? The one her aunt… loved ? "Wha… Why are you telling me that?" "I was hoping that this fact would made you less likely to want and protect me so to speak."

"N… No.. Your.. Not Haji.. Haji could play the cello and-" Fay began getting choked up. Why was her chest hurting so much? And why did a roll of anger wash over her when she though of Saya? Her own aunt? "By the time everyone gets on the boat again.. I'm sure Solomon would inform Saya.. After all.. He is the one who saw me.." He smirked, "So I guess this is where our paths end since I will apparently be going by Haji again.."

"…" Fay turned around and started to dash back to the cruise ship.

Hajime smiled, " _I only serve one person now.. And its out of free will.. Not blood bound_ " he repeated and started to walk back to the cruise ship.

* * *

"Sigh… It's no use.." Seiya said and collapsed on the deck. Rhi plopped down next to her, "I guess she's off the boat then… Ah! Seiya! Your dad came back.." Seiya sat up, "Really?" Sure enough Solomon was walking up onto the boat but with a troubled look on his face. "Daaaaddd!" Seiya cheered and ran over to hug her father while Rhi got up and walked over to them. Solomon smiled, "Hey.. Seiya.."

Saya came out of the ship and on to the deck, "Ah.. Saya!" Solomon called just as he and Seiya finished hugging. Saya turned around, "Your back." she said. "Yes.. And Saya.. There is something I must tell you-" "Don't you dare tell her anything…" A voice threatened behind him.

Everyone turned to see Fay now on deck and holding a machete. "Fay! What.. Are you doing?" Rhi asked her berserk looking sister. Fay ignored her and growled at Solomon, "I wont let you tell her!" she pointed her machete that she had found lying around at him, "I will fight you, Solomon if that's what it takes!"

"Fay! Calm down! What are you talking a-" "I don't want to hear a thing out of the mouth of my Mom's murderer!" Fay hissed, "Fay.. Your being unreasonable here.. Even if I did tell Saya about that matter.. You can't fight me.." Solomon pointed out.

"Your right.. I can't fight you but.." Fay cut her hand and smeared her weapon with her blood and then used her chiropteran speed to lunged towards Seiya and Rhi but before she could get close to Seiya, Seth grabbed Seiya out the way and now only Rhi was in her sister's choked-hold. Fay smirked at Saya who was now in shocked.

"Hmmm… Auntie… Tell me.. Does this remind you of killing our mother? It was similar to this right? Blood of the opposite sister on the sword and all?" "Waaaahhhhh" Rhi began crying, "Fay! Please! Don't kill me!" "Grrr… Seth! Do something!" Seiya ordered him. Seth looked at Seiya and then at Solomon, "Seiya.. I wish I could but… If me or your dad moves.. Fay could most likely kill Rhi in an instant."

"Fay… Please.. Don't bring your sister into this…" This was tearing Saya apart.. It was the last thing she wanted for Rhi and Fay but she was partially glad that Kai wasn't around. "Hmmm… This is interesting…" Hajime said from above and then jumped down and landed in the middle of the two. "Ha-" "Don't you dare.." Fay warned Solomon just as he was about to say 'Haji'.

Solomon sighed, "Very Well then.." Hajime glared at Fay, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Fay immediately dropped her sword and released her sister. "Buu…" "Hmmm.. I never knew Blade's blood could contaminate your mind into almost killing someone… Snap out of it." "!" 'Fay drank _ Blade_ 's blood?' The gang thought in confusion.

Fay turned red, "How did you… Ahh.. Sorry..I'm sorry…" Fay collapsed into tears. She knew Hajime was giving her a chance to redeem herself amongst her aunt and sister and silently thanked him. "Oh… Fay.. It's alright.. I forgive you.." Rhi said after wiping the tears out of her eye and then hugging her sister.

Saya was more relief now. No war looked like was going to start between the two. Solomon and Seiya looked at each other. They didn't 100% believe things between Fay and everyone else was back to normal.

* * *

As the rest of the ship members returned back to the boat, the ship set sail and was now back on course to Australia. Seiya and Seth were walking back to their rooms and were met by Fay standing next to Seiya's room with a suitcase. Fay waved, "Hey Seiya!" she smiled.

Seth guarded Seiya, "What do you want?" he asked. "Mmmm… I wanted to ask Seiya if it would be okay to switch rooms." "Switch? Why?" Seiya asked. Fay sighed, "I feel bad.. For what happened earlier… And I know Rhi forgave me but.. I just don't want that to happen again.. Plus if I'm near the chevaliers.. I have less of a chance.. Right? Plus Rhi loves hanging out with you Seiya.. So what do ya say?"

"Uhh.. Sure? I guess?" Fay cheerfully shoved the suitcase into Seiya's hands, "Perfect! I already packed your stuff! Ah! I should of said.. I sort of borrowed your key to do so.. Oh and my key's on your key ring already!"

Fay waved and then quickly disappeared into her 'new' room. "Did.. She already have this planned?" Seth and Seiya wondered. "Sigh.. Well I'll see you later Seth.." Seiya said and walked back up the stairs to get to her 'new' room.

Seth sighed and walked into his own room that he shared with Blade who, for some reason, was holding his head in pain. "Are.. You alright?" "Ugh… Yeah.. Just a MAJOR headache.. oto-kun.." Sigh.. STILL with that name ? Seth thought. "Oh.. Yeah.. So when did you and Fay-san get so close?" Blade looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Well.. I mean.. I heard that she bit you and I don't know.. If anyone it seemed like she'd only do that to Hajime or something.. Dunno.. It was just an interesting rumor.." "Ugh.. Well it is true.. And I feel like crap because of it.." Blade said. "Why?"

"Ugh.. I don't know.. But Fay.. Ever since that happened.. It just seems like anything Fay wants me to do.. I do it.. Oddly enough.." Seth tilted his head to the side, "Is that really strange?" Blade sighed, "I guess your.. Right.." Blade opened the window. "I'm getting some air.." he said and disappeared out the window.

Latter on in Fay's new room…

Hajime walked into his room and stopped. Instead of Seiya.. Fay was there, "Where's Seiya?" he asked. '_The last thing I needed was for her to be here..'_ He thought "Umm.. Me and her switched rooms.. Waaah! So you and Seiya shared a room huh?" Hajime ignored her and turned around, "Wait.. Your leaving? But.. I mean.. After what I did earlier-" "I don't remember saying I hated the idea of returning to being your aunt's chevalier.. Out of everything.. It would beat being a rouge chevalier.. I might even remember what I lost.." Hajime said and then smirked at Fay, "Would you have been, perhaps.. Jealous of Saya?"

Fay flashed red, "What gave you that impression?" she asked, "And.. I did it because.. Didn't you say it was causing you trouble?" "For someone to recognize me before I recognize myself, yes.. It is a pain.. but only because I'd hate to disappoint Saya by not remembering her.."

Fay was beginning to feel pretty stupid at this point, "But.. You.. Can't go back to being my aunt's chevalier.. You just can't.." There goes her heart again, pounding away at her chest.. What did this feeling mean?

Hajime now faced her and slowly stepped closer to her, "Why not?" he asked and Fay unconsciously began to back up with each step Hajime took. She backed up into a wall and now Hajime was standing right before her, "Well?" he asked. "Uhhh…" Fay's face was growing more and more hot by every second that passed with him being so close. Hajime leaned closer and Fay shut her eyes. She could hear Hajime smirk at her reaction and then he whispered, "I'm not interested in women who can't tell the difference between protecting someone and liking someone.."

Fay opened her eyes and Hajime was no longer in the room. She sunk down to the floor, "Did… I just.. Get Rejected?" All of a sudden.. It all made since to her.. Hajime was right.. She did like him.. In fact.. She might even be falling in love with him! Which would explain why she wanted to protect him so bad and why she hated her aunt.. She was jealous of her! And now that she knew.. Hajime rejected her!

"I can't stand being in here right now.." she said to herself and got up and dashed out of the door. As she was running.. The intercom kicked in, "_Nightly announcements... Tomorrow we should be pulling into the port of Australia... Dinner is now serving in the mess hall.. And Meeting with the Captain for crew members at dawn.. That is all_" 'Ugh.. aggravating announcements..' Fay thought and burst out the door and onto the deck.

Tears were streaming down her face now, "Ugh… HAJI! Your such and IDIOT! sob I LOVE you.. Are you happy? I said it.. I LOVE you HAJI! And SCREW my AUNT! If she loves you.. WHY IS SHE WITH SOLOMON?" she began shouting to the ocean.

"Mmmm…" Someone had appeared behind her without her hearing them, "You.. A beautiful young lady.. were rejected? Well that seems unlikely.." Lucious' voice said, still disguised as the Captain. "…" Fay wasn't expecting for someone to over hear her so she didn't know what to say. "You know.. Despite yelling out to ocean.. I say your handling it pretty well.. I mean.. You don't want him dead?" 'Let's see what kind of power you really have..' he thought wickedly.

"Dead?" Fay repeated. "Yes.. I'm very surprised.. I'm not sure if your just weak or if that was really a smart decision on your part.. Then again.. How could you kill? You have no power of your own.. If only that Blade kid could kill him.. Right?" "…" "Though.. I'm only suggesting.. A False hope is better than none.. Right?" Lucious walked off, 'Let's see how your 'Blood Puppet' magic works here.. Little Queen... Let's test Alex's other theory.. So that tomorrow.. we have more than the heads of all the chiropteran queens to show to Lady Adverine..'

Fay's eyes went bright red and a strange red light swirled around her suddenly, "Blade…" she hissed, "Kill…. Haji!" she growled.

Meanwhile…

Blade was in the Mess Hall with everyone else and was walking over to Seiya and Seth with his plate of food when he suddenly stopped, dropping his food. "Blade?" Seiya asked, realizing that something was going on. His eyes went bright red, "Ha…ji…" he growled. "…?" the gang looked at him in confusion except for Hajime. Blade turned to him, "You will die Haji!" Blade shouted and lunged towards him.

* * *

Well? Was it gooood? Or crap? (I'm not sure myself..) Wish I could of made it longer but.. I do need to make more chapters you know! XD (Gezz.. Only 2000 or so words? It took soo loonnng DX) So.. If ya want.. Feel free to give feedback and stay tune for more chapters!

Episode 6: Blood Puppet


	7. Episode Six: Blood Puppet

So... Alot has happened and I had to go on a force Hiatus.. Now I'm back so let's roll... (Will post links to pictures that I drew for Blood Child soon)

* * *

_CLING!_

Seth's sword countered against Blade's arm. "_Move, Brat!_" Blade growled in a demonic voice. "Ugh... No way!" Seth said while struggling against Blade's strength. Blade smirked and kicked Seth in the stomach, giving him enough time to knock Seth's sword out of his hand and across the room, nearing missing everyone else on board.

Blade grabbed Seth's shirt collar, "_Your not who she wants dead, so stay out the w-_" Haji(me) kicked Blade and he flew back and crashed into the wall. Seth blinked, "Uhh... Thanks?" "Don't mention it.." "Wha... What on earth is going on?" Seiya asked in complete shock. Haj(me) looked over to Seth, "Take her and the others out of here.. I can guaruntee whatever his promblem is.. It's with me and there's no need to get the others involved.. Can you do that?" he asked.

Seth nodded, "Let's get out of here peeps!" He said and motioned everyone outside. "_Heh... Dumb move..."_ Blade said, coming out of no-where and knocking Haji(me) in the side and in the head, "What are you talking about?" Haji(me) asked.

"_Heh heh.. __**She**__ doesn't know... But some old friends of mine are on board tonight... If __**She**__ really wishes for your death... Heh... Your dead and so are they!" _As if on cue, another chevalier jumpped out of nowhere and ounched Haji(me) in the face while Blade's arm, now glowing bright red, morphed into an axe and slashed Haji(me)'s arm off. (Which, of course, grew right back of course)

"_Ugh! How am I going to kill you if you keep doing that?" _Blade growled. "Your not!" Saya shouted and landed inbetween Blade and the random chevalier, "Blade..." Saya said, looking at the kid she believed at first to be her son and now known as her second daughter's chevalier, "Why are you doing this?"

"_You!_" Blade snarled, "_Are the reason that she wants Haji dead in the first place! I'll kill you as well and show your head __to __**Her.**_" Blade lunged and while Saya was trying to figure out why Blade just called Hajime Haji she heard him say, "Saya!" and the next thing she knew, she was being held princess-style ,much like Haji used to do, and across the room, away from Blade.

"He wants to kill you now.. What were you thinking?" Haji(me) asked. Saya blinked and stared up at Haj(me)'s face that was covered by a now cracked mask, "You... saved me?" she asked.

Haji(me) turned to the side, "I...don't.. know why... But.. Shoot.." Haj(me) jumpped again, dodging a table thrown at him by the random chevalier.

"Blade.." the random chevalier snickered, "I didn't know you'd come around to serving Adverine again.." "_Adverine? I'm serving Fay's wishes.. your being here is luck for me since it seems we're after the same goal._"

"Fay's up to this? But how? Why?" Saya muttered after over hearing them, Hajime we need to find Fay while they're distracted-Gasp! Hajime! Your bleeding!" she said as droplets of blood from under Hajime's mask started to land on her face. "I'm.. fine..." he said, "Just worry about yourself right- ugh.." Haji(me)'s grip on her lossened on her, "Hajme..." "I'm fine.." he said, "Just.. alittle.. weak-" Haji was cut off by a knife grazing his other shoulder, "_Couldn't dodge that? Perfect.."_ Blade grinned and picked up several knifes and forks, "We have to get out of here.." Haji(me) muttered.

Saya looked around, "The roof!" she said. Haji(me) looked up, and just as four forks were flung towards them, Haji(me) jumpped and crashed through the glass pannels on the roof. _BOOOM_! Blade knocked into Haji(me) with lightning fast speed and knocked him and Saya into the Ocean.

. . . .

Kai and the others at the time were dealing with their own problems when they stepped out of the mess hall. As soon as they dashed out, they were surrounded by the ship's crewmen.

"We have to evacuate from the ship... Blade's gone berserk!" Kai said, "Please let us pass!"

The Crewmen smirked, "Let you pass? HAHA very funny.." "Come ON! If they sink the ship.. We're done for!" Seth growled. "Unfortunately.. no matter how much you beg.. We will not let you pass... alive!" All the crew members turned into their true chevalier forms. "!" the gang was shocked. Their whole ship had been taken over this WHOLE time!

"Whatever Blade is doing.. He' giving us a perfect opportunity to destroy you before you get an inch closer to our Lady Adverine!" One of them said, "Richard! ow about you help keep Blade and his target busy as we finish them off?" "Got it.."

"Oh no.." Saya muttered and ran back into the dinning hall, "Saya!" Kai called, about to follow but one of the chevaliers blocked his path and knocked him backwards, "Heh.. Sorry.. No can do...Human!" "Dad!" Rhi called and glared at the rest of the chevaliers, "Why you BASTARDS!" pulling out her knife, she lunged towards them in rage.

"Seth.." "Yeah?" he asked Seiya, "Help her out and find me something to use.." "Yes ma'am!" he grinned, slamming into one of the chevaliers about to harm Rhi, giving her the opportunity to cut one of them. Seth found a lead pipe on the ground and thew it over to Seiya,"Sorry if that's not your style, princess.. All I could find."

Seiya frowned, she had no swordsmanship what so ever, but now was not the time to complain as two chevaliers rushed towards her、"Hiiiiyyyaa!" she swung the lead pipe with all her might at the chevalier and she was somehow able to knock two of them in the water. "Nice!" she heard Seth say, causing her to blush.

Meanwhile...

Kai had gotten up when the fighting had started and attempted to go and grab his gun while silently cursing himself for falling for such trickory. Before he could get anywhere near his room though.. He spotted a glowing Fay on the Deck, "F... Fay?" Fay turn towards him without saying a word. "Fay.. Fay! Can you here me?" he asked and shook her. No response.

"_Kill..."_ "?" Kai looked up at her, "Huh?" "_Kill Saya with Haji.. DO IT NOW!" _All of a sudden, a huge wave of energy threw Kai back and he blacked out for a bit. When he came to.. He heard a crash from above and an object splashing into the ocean just as a storm seemed to be kicking in.

Fay stopped glowing and collasped and Kai limpped over to her, "Fay! Fay! Are you alive?" he asked and Fay let out a low groan, giving him some relief. "Kai!" Kai looked back as Solomon came up to him, "Saya.. She's.. She's missing!" "WHAT?" "AND this is a hurricane that we're going through.. Fun right?" Seth said, flying down from above. "How do you know?" Solomon asked. "The guy on the radio was giving out the warnings... Never mind that.. All the chevaliers disappeared because they must of figured a Hurricane ought to wipe us out.. Not sure if it can or not but.. We've got to do something.. NOW"

"The sub..." Kai muttered. "The wha-?" Seth asked. "Get everyone down to the haul.. We can use the sub to get out of here.. We made sure to have someway out if anything happens to the boat.." Kai said, now standing, "Got it?" he asked. The two males nodded and disappeared to gather the others. Kai picked up his unconcious daughter and started heading toward the sub.

...

"Kai..." "There you are.." Kai said to the five minute late Seth who now had someone slouching on his shoulders and a group of the students of Julia's and the cook who went over to the other sub and got in, signalling Seth that they were set to go. Seth gave them a thumbs up and the others plunged the sub into the water. Seth then turned to Kai, "Do I.. Leave him or bring him with us?" Seth asked while looking around at the ankle feet water at the bottom of the ship.

Kai felt the ship starting to tilt, "Ugh.. Damn... They must of damaged the ship more than I though.. Sigh.. Bring him... Though lock him in the bathroom... Come on quick!" he said as they all got inside. Kai closed the heavy door closed and rushed over to the controls, pressing several buttons as fast as he could and then finally _plunk_.. the sub went into the water and after a moment, they were going further down to get away from the terrible waves.

"Do you see Saya anywhere? She might of fallen in the water.." Solomon said, glancing out the window. "Mom fell into the water?" Seiya spazed, "Dad! How did you miss that?" she asked and as soon as the words excaped her lips she regretted it. "Seiya.." Seth started, "He had like five chevaliers around him.. and I mean.. None of us could really do anything even if we DID see her fall... Let's just.. hope Hajime fell in with her at least so she might have a chance.." he said, his voice trailing off.

The group fell silent as Kai drove the sub around in the ocean and hanging on when the sub shifted. Everything was quiet until..."Hey... HEY What the HELL? Let me out of this damn thing.. LET ME OUT!" Blade was banging on the metal door to the sub bathroom. Everyone looked at each other in horror.. The sub was too small for a fight... and by the sound of Blade shouting he definatly wasn't happy..

Rhi sighed, "Well.. We can't just leave him to destroy the sub too.. I'm going in..." She walked over and opened the door to find a very surprised and very confused Blade, "Rhi?" he asked and stepped out of the bathroom, "What.. Where are we? What happened?" he asked in a paniced tone.

"How on earth do you not remember? You nearly destroyed the the ship! And you were after Hajime!" Seiya exclaimed. Blade's eyes went wide, "Oh my... But wait.. I was just getting my .. wait... then I started to feel sleepy and my neck was on fire.."

"Your neck?' Rhi asked, "Yeah... Like right where Fay bit me-Shit.." "Fay.. what?" Seth blinked. "Ah... Never mind... But still... I really don't remember anything that happened at all.." He squinted, "Wait.." he said. "So you do remeber?" Seth asked. "No.. Just something... A voice.. It was Fay's voice.. and this was like a second before my neck became inflamed with pain.. I don't know.."

"How could Fay control you though?" Kai asked, still driving the sub around. "I... I don't know.. I Rika could never do that... Or Adverine so.. I wouldn't know.." Blade admitted, "But the fact that I'm 100% sure she did that scares me a bit.." Blade said, shuddering at the thought.

Rhi looked over at her still unconcious sister. How could her twin be so powerful? And why couldn't she do something like that? Kai always told her when she was little that she had the heart of her father. Did that weaken her as a chiropteran over her sister?

"We'll have to go ashore land... This sub isn't going to last for much longer..." "Saya is still missing though!" Solomon said, "Grr... I KNOW that! But someone apparently... Most likely AJ from the Red Shield (Total irrealivent side character that will never show up btw).. forgot to fill the gas to the sub up... I want to find her too.. I really hope she's okay because I don't want my sister gone forever.. Alright?" Everyone fell silent and Kai mumbled something else before flipping a few more switches and steering the sub upward.

He had a right to be angry.. First off.. For the second time he has ever been on one of the Red Shield's crusie ship head quarters.. It was taken over and destroyed by chiropterans! Though thankfully.. He was able to do SOMETHING this time.

Sighing, he picked up the radio, "Hey... Do you guys read me?" he asked. One of Julia's students answered, "Yeah we do.. Kai.. We made it to one of the islands around Australia... We'll call the Red Shield and tell them what happened.." "Alright.." he said, "We're going to try and find land too.. I can't tell where we are but as soon as we get to land and are near a phone.. We'll report back." "Got it.."

The line went dead.. at least they were somewhere..

Somehow, Some way... The sub popped up on the surface and with help from the chevaliers.. everyone made it to land. Now Kai's only thought was.. where was Saya?

* * *

Ahhh... Not much in this Episode... I apoligize for someone coming off of a long Hiatus

Don't worry.. Updates to come!

Blade Episode 7: With You


	8. Episode Seven: With You

Longer Chapter time! Sorry for the wait... Finals ya know... and then I wanted to make an organized outline..(Which I did :D) Don't worry.. Christmas Break is coming... I might even post a 'Christmas Special' Chapter since I slept on the idea of a Thanksgiving Chapter..(then again.. It worked out.. The Japanese don't celebrate Thanksgiving!) Anyhooo... Here's the chapter er... Episode! :D

Episode 7: With You!

* * *

Saya felt a bright light beaming in her face. _What happened?_ She wondered... She remembered being on the ship... fighting with Hajime and then... Freezing cold water and darkness... So where was she now? She tried to move but her head was throbbing so she stopped, and held her head in pain. "Don't try to get up now.. You were knocked pretty hard.. Trying waiting for your blood to heal you.." she heard a familiar voice tell her.

She felt a jacket landing on her, most likely from the voice, and then a thud next to her. Could the voice be...? She cursed herself.. Out of all the times, why did she hallucinate about Haji now? Wasn't he dead? And she had Solomon... He cared for her and kept her safe. Though even with all of that in mind.. her heart had skipped a beat when she thought Haji was talking to her.

Reality caught up with her though. She remembered Hajime being with her, before everything went dark and cold, so the owner of the jacket over her face and the voice was most likely his. She stayed still for a little longer, feeling her blood slowly heal her, and hearing harsh breathing next to her. Was Hajime okay?

When her strength returned to her she sat up, slower this time... just in case, letting the black jacket fall off of her and squinted at the beaming sun in her face. She looked around, they were apparently on an island... But how? And where were the others? She turned to Hajime, "Hajime..." she said, slightly shaking him.

Hajime sat up and looked at her, his mask was cracked a few more places and broken in a few more, "What?" he asked, staring at her blankly. Saya blinked, "I though... You were wearing a mask because your face was destroyed..." She said, noticing the skin underneath the cracks of the mask. Hajime turned away, "That is none of your concern..."

"Sigh.. Well if that's none of my concern... Then.. How did we get here?" she asked, slightly annoyed by his stubbornness. "When we were escaping.. we got knocked into the ocean, and because of a storm... We ended up here... Of course.. you lost conscious in the water.."

"So.. the others are..." Panic rushed over her.. What happened to them? If Blade and the other chevalier were on the ship.. Could the others truly be save? She gasp and covered her mouth with her hand...What if they were dead? Tears startled to form and Hajime noticed, "Your family .. I'm sure... Is fine... After all.. your chevalier was there.." The last thing he needed was her crying.

She took a deep breath.. Hajime was right.. She knew Solomon would protect her family so it made her feel slightly better. "So... How are we going to get off this island?" she asked. Hajime sighed, "I'll fly up and see how remote this island is.." he said, and staggered up. "Are.. you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine... Just.. Slightly-" his body collapsed beneath him and he fell to the ground.

"Hajime!" Saya hovered over him, "Your not okay.. How bad are you injured?" Getting no response besides a few huffs and puffs, Saya decided to take matters into her own hands. She unbuttoned his vest and saw a huge red stain underneath. It felt dry so that wasn't the problem... She managed to get his vest off of him, despite his silent protest, and was working on getting his shirt off so she could see if he was hurt elsewhere.

She got down to the last button of his white shirt before untying a ribbon around the collar of his shirt that was making it hard to get his shirt off. Just as she untied it though, Hajime grabbed her hand and in a blink of an eye, Saya was now on the ground and Hajime was hovering over her. "Ha...jime?"

Hajime's instinct was stating to take over. As he hovered over Saya, his lust for her blood became stronger.. NO! He shook his head. He couldn't do it... Even if his eyes startled to changed from green to red and his instinct taking over his entire being. "Saya..." he moaned, rolling over to the side of her, panting heavily.

Out of everyone in the world.. He couldn't harm the one who's name escaped his lips at that very moment. "Ha.. Hajime! Hajime!" Saya scrambled up and knelt by him. He heard the pounding of blood rushing through her veins and the pulsations from her neck.. His hunger was absolutely killing him but he would not harm Saya..

His Maker... His Queen... His...

Everything went black.

Saya's eyes went wide when Hajime's breathing slowed. By the color of his eyes.. Saya knew he had been fighting the urge to drink her blood and that was the most probable reason he blacked out. Worried, Saya looked around and found a really sharp rock. Then, bracing herself, she slit her wrist and brought her now bleeding wrist to her mouth, sucking as much as she could.

She then leaned over, opening his mouth slightly and pressed her lips to his, letting the blood flow into his mouth. This very scene was like deja vu... except it's Hajime who was hurt now, instead of Haji.

It was only after she pulled away that she remembered one horrifying fact... Hajime was her _sister's _chevalier! "N.. No... Don't die.. PLEASE DON'T CRYSTALIZE!" she began sobbing, borrowing her face in his chest. In a matter of minutes the very person that saved her life was going to die.. Couldn't she see maybe that's why Hajime backed away from her?

She was crying so loud, she didn't hear Hajime moaning or even flinched went he sat up and now her head rested on his lap. "Saya..." he said, running his hand through her hair. He didn't get much memory back from her blood... But he was able to remember his birth as her chevalier, his name.. Haji, not Hajime and his love for Saya.

Haji lifted Saya's head and before she could react, he kissed her on the lips. Saya quit sobbing and Haji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Saya... That's who he was looking for in that abandon place when Adverine's chevaliers found him.. His missing link to his pass.. The real melody that played in his head when he played a different one on the Piano for Adverine.

Even with all his feelings returning to him, something didn't feel right.. Fay appeared in his head and his run-in with Solomon played next to her. He had told Solomon that he served one person now.. and at that time.. he meant Fay.

He pushed away from her, "Sorry..." he said and moved away from her using his chevalier speed. He had to get away from her... How could he face her if his heart was wavering?

Saya meanwhile hadn't even registered in her mind what had happen till after Haji(me) left.

. . . .

After figuring out how isolated they were on the island, Haji flew down and rested against a palm tree, sighing. From the looks of it... It would take him half a day to fly over to the what seemed like, and he could only hope, main island or Australia with his speed and agility. He could of left already but he couldn't leave Saya, even if he wasn't sure how to face her.

Speak of the devil, he heard Saya approach him cautiously. Shit... How should he act? He didn't remember much and then there was... Fay... Why did he even think of her in that level was beyond him.

"Umm... Hajime-" "If you want to know... We're a half a day's flight from Australia... Is that what you wanted to know?" Haji asked while staring straight ahead. "Uh... Oh! Well... at least that's good.. I hope the others are okay.." "They most likely are.." "..." A silence befell the two.

"Your..." Saya swallowed, slightly nervous because of the silent tension, "not my sister's chevalier.. Are you?" "Hmmm... It appears so... And also... Your niece Fay and your other daughter Rika and her chevalier don't carry your sister's blood either.. What a coincidence-" "But... I only made three chevaliers... ever! One was Haji... Who I lost... years ago... And then... My little brother.." She swallowed back the lump in her throat and straightened her voice, "And then Solomon...So.. How do you have the same blood as me? Are you...?"

Haji wish he could abide to Saya's wishes of him remembering everything and being the Haji that she remembered, but lack of memories and his wavering heart wouldn't allow it. "My earliest memories of being a chevalier... Slightly more clear now... Are with Adverine's chevaliers... And being with them for a few years before finding Blade again and then meeting with you guys..." Haji half lied, "I never had a name... Till Blade made up one..."

Saya gasped and slightly backed away, "Does that mean...?" Haji looked at her, "That I'm Adverine's chevalier?" He forced a smirk, "Most likely..." "Then... Why are you coming with us to get Adverine?" Saya asked. "Maybe I'm to keep an eye on you and the others.. Or maybe.. I'm watching over Blade so he doesn't tell too much information about Adverine..." This was killing him but he had to lie. If he faced her not knowing anything... it would hurt her more.

Saya turned away, "You know... If you leave now... How do you expect to get to Australia and off this island? I'm one of the few choices you have in this situation." Haji pointed out. Saya turned to him, her eyes filled with fury that he knew she only projected to one person before.. Diva, "You really are evil.. Aren't you?" with that, she turned and walked away from him while mumbling something along the lines of 'When you leave, come and get me.'

This was absolutely killing him. For his whole reason of existing to completely hate him, it was worse than any hell he could imagine. He groaned, this couldn't get any worse. "Heh... What a show that was.." Haji sighed, "Of course... It can get worse... Your one of the chevalier from the car aren't you?" Lucious grinned, "I'm glad you remembered me, Hajime... Or should I say Haji? I'm a little unclear of what I should address you by.."

Haji growled, "_Hajime_ in your case is fine.." "Mmm fine, _Hajime_..." Lucious smirked. "How on earth did you find me?" he asked. "Easy... We were part of the group that invaded your cruise ship... We couldn't let you try and get close to our Lady Adverine without _trying _to stop you.. What kind of chevaliers would we be then?"

Lucious smirked again, "Well... Then again.. You _are_ going against your Queen so I guess you wouldn't understand what lengths we're going through to protec-" Haji flung Lucious ten yards from where he was standing. Lucious stood up, brushing the sand off of him, laughing, "Oh... Touchy subject for you? My apologies..."

He appeared next to Haji again, "You know Hajime... We were ordered to kill your Saya and anyone else that shared her blood because we believed that they shared to poisonous blood that Adverine's sister, Saya... But... You actually cleared her and anyone else that shares her blood... Including yourself.. Looks like you did something right as a Chevalier..." Haji rolled his eyes. "That being said, Hajime... Since we are brethren by blood... You could be Adverine's chevalier..."

"Not in all eternity..." He growled. Lucious laughed, "Of course I wasn't expecting you to agree... But from your stand point... It would be easier... I already told you that we wont attack anyone with your Saya's blood... But do you really want to stick around two queens that absolutely hate you? What do you think caused that uproar on the ship? We just decided to take advantage of the opportunity that girl, Fay, gave us..."

"How does Fay tie into this?" Haji growled. "Oh... You didn't know? Your Fay has an amazing gift... Anyone she drinks from temporary becomes her puppet... So when you dumped the poor girl.. Which I couldn't help but overhear... The young lady decided to use her powers and get revenge... Who knew she was able to control Blade! Then again..." Lucious gave Haji a half smile and patted him on the back, "To be rejected by both Queens.. That really must be the worse.."

"They didn't-" As much as Haji hated to admit.. Lucious had a point, "I still wont join you..."  
"You will.. Soon I'm sure.." And with that, Lucious disappeared. Haji sighed and looked up at the sky. It was around 3:30pm looking at the position of the sun and he could see another storm on the horizon... They might have to leave sooner than he thought..

. . . . .

Fay woke up in a hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed, remembering the last thing she saw before she passed out was her confused and slightly frightened father staring at her in horror as she ordered Blade to kill Haji and her aunt. And yes.. She remembered that... Infact... She remembered everything... From the strange chevalier telling her to get revenge on Haji till that final moment.. And what thrill did that bring her!

Who knew she had so much power? For Pete's sake... She just controlled someone else's chevalier by their blood! When that power washed over her.. She could sense Blade's blood inside of her and she could feel her words turning into commands and chains attaching to her victim.

She laughed.. Could this power be getting to her head already? She shook her head. 'If only I knew more about this.. power...' she thought, 'Like why the effects are only temporary and if it worked on humans...'

"Fay? Are you awake?" Kai asked, peering in. Seeing his daughter fully awake, he stepped in and cautiously approached her, "Fay... Do.. You remember anything that happened?" he asked. Fay gave him a half smile, "I helped blow up the Cruise ship.. huh?" "So.. remember everything?" Kai was a little startled about her answer which was not exactly what he was expecting.. He figured Fay would wake up, not remembering a thing like Blade did.

"Yeah... I got mad at-" she stopped, remembering that her dad most likely didn't know the truth about Hajime being Haji, "Hajime and I sent Blade out to attack him and then eventually... Ordered him to kill Saya AND Hajime..." she said bluntly.

"Fay!" "What? At least I'm being honest! I did say I remembered everything!" Fay growled. "But how could you hate your aunt? You know how much she did for you?" Kai asked. "Of course I know! But what would you care of what she took from me... HUH DAD? Or should I even call you dad? It's not like your my real father anyway!" Fay screamed.

"Don't raise your voice! I'm as much of your father as my brother if he were alive today.. And Saya would never take anything from you Fay!" Kai was trying his best to keep his temper at a minimum. "Of COURSE you'd say that.. You love Saya too... Everyone I love, loves Saya! You and Hajime both! Now she's taken my father AND my love.. And you still say she hasn't taken anything from me.. If you love Saya that much.. Become her freakin Chevalier already!"

Kai was stunned. Hajime loves Saya? Fay loves Hajime? Huh? "Well..." he started, "Of course I love Saya... She is my sister after all-" Fay laughed, "I'm sure you love Saya as _just a sister_." Fay got out of bed, "I'm going out.." she said. "Your not-" Fay glared at Kai, "I might look like a teenager... _father.._ but I AM of age to not listen to you anymore.." Fay turned to walk out but Solomon was blocking the door.

"_Excuse_ me, princess.. but even if you do not listen to him... You _are_ the one that caused Saya to disappear so _I_ cannot let you leave.." Solomon smiled. "Ugh... I've just about had it with all of you.. She growled and returned to her bed. Kai mouthed thank you and both of them stepped out of the room where Seiya and Rhi were waiting for them. "Well?" Rhi asked. Kai sighed and hugged his daughter.

Rhi blinked, and stared at Solomon, "Was it really that bad?" she asked. Solomon sighed, "She defiantly inherited some... traits of your mother.. To no offense to you, Rhi.." "No.. that's fine... I'm sure you know more about our mother and how she acted so... Sigh.. I'm sorry dad..." she said, hugging her dad back.

"So... she really did try to kill mom?" Seiya asked and Solomon nodded, "But Saya is alive, Seiya.. Kai.. Don't worry..." he reassured. "How close is she?" Kai asked, Solomon sighed, "Closer than we think but it's really hard to tell where exactly..." He admitted.

"Thank god.. At least she's near.." Kai said and let go of Rhi. "Thank god.." Rhi breathed, "So we'll stay here and wait for Saya then?" Rhi asked, "Yeah.. unless Solomon thinks otherwise.." Solomon nodded, "It's a good idea considering we have less of a chance of Adverine's Chevaliers finding us here..."

Kai nodded and then his stomach growled, making him blushed, "Sigh... I'm starved..." "Me and Blade could watch her while you all go eat...And Solomon can stay with you guys if anything happens.." Seth suggestion. "Alright.." Kai said, "We'll be back in a bit then.." Kai said as he, Solomon and Rhi went to leave. "Oh and Seth?" Seiya added, "Yes?" "Don't let Blade near Fay for now... Alright?" Seth nodded, "Sure thing." Seiya smiled and then went to catch up with the others.

As soon as they left, Seth peered into Fay's room, making sure that she was in there before walking over to Blade stomping around in the living room. When he entered, Blade turned to him, "What happen? I saw everyone left.. What did she say? Did she remember anything at all? Or did she forget like I did?" Blade wanted to know.

"Well..." Seth began explaining all that had happen while he was left in the room to wait and hear the news about the situation. When Seth finished, Blade was not a happy camper, "That.. BITCH! And they didn't do anything about her? She's just... Sitting in the next room while her aunt and Hajime are probably lost forever? She's fine with that? That sick son of a bitch.." He growled.

"She's in that room, right? Let me see her.. I'll set her straight!" "No! Wait! Blade! You can't go in there... As a precaution... What if she controls you again?" Seth asked while blocking Blade from entering into the hallway. "Move.. I wont let that happen.." Blade insisted, trying to plow through. "No!" "Let... Me... THROUGH!" Blade slammed into Seth with such force it knocked the wind out of him and Blade stormed into Fay's room and shut the door.

"Well.. If it isn't the man of the hour... my aid in going through with my plan..." Fay smirked and Blade turned around to face her, "You.. you really think this is a game.. Huh? What.. The fuck is wrong with you?" Blade demanded, "And I never wanted you to use me for some fucked up idea like that... I was trying to screw your head on straight but it looks like it spun around too much when I tried.."

Fay suddenly was next to him and kissed him where she bit him, making him jump away from her in a second, "?" Fay laughed, "Take that as a 'Thank you'.. Because of what you did... I've come to know two things.. One.. I have this amazing ability.. and Two... I'm on the wrong side of things... With this power... Why am I over here with people weaker than me? I mean Adverine is considered now the oldest Chiropteran... and I bet the best since my Grandmother died.." She smiled, "Take me to her! I would LOVE to meet my oldest aunt."

"No!" Blade said, "I am never going back to that woman! She's sick... And twisted in the head! And she's got Rika trapped there... Would you like to be in her position? No? Then don't put these dumb ideas in your head.. You don't know who your messing with.." "Oh I do.. And maybe your dear Rika wouldn't be in her predicament if she 'played along for a bit'... You know.. pretend to friend her and then rise up against her? But I'll take that back.. After all... Rika is precious to you and I slightly owe you for getting rid of Saya and Haji.."

"Haji? It's Hajime! And why on earth would you want to get rid of them? What did they do to you?" "No.. Sweetie.. It's Haji... One of my Aunt's oldest chevaliers.. He shares the same blood as you and me... Making us both unfortunately... Carriers of Saya's blood. Don't know which aunt I share blood with though..." "Adverine.." Blade said in shock, remembering the time when she bit into his flesh and nearly drained him alive.

"Adverine? Really? That's fantastic news! Blade.. You must bring me to her.. Please! I don't care how.. Just do it.. Please!" Fay begged, "I hate it here... I really do.. I finally fall in love with someone.. Being Haji of course.. and My damn aunt steals his heart away from me! And to no remorse.. She has my dad, uncle, sister and everyone on her side!"

"Is that really an argument? Your arguments are just childish complaints..." Blade growled. "Well..I thought you of all people would agree with rebelling against this group.. But it seems like ever since you changed back... You don't believe a damn thing you believed in before.." Blade raised his eyebrows, "What.. Are you talking about?" he asked.

"You don't remember? When we first met you.. Not only were you gaga for Seiya and claiming to be her brother.. But.. You truly didn't like the environment she was in.." Blade was still confused, "What.. How would you know that?" he asked. "How? She asked, and then smirked, "Controlling you with your blood is not the only thing I can do.. I know while I was controlling you that you teamed up with Adverine's chevaliers on the ship and went up against my aunt and Haji... I also know you had the will to stop me controlling you.. Explain that to me.." Fay said

Blade stepped back, "I didn't..." Memories pounded into his head at that moment, causing him to wince in pain. He slightly remembered fighting with Adverine's chevalier.. Which also brought other memories to surface.. Like the years he spent with Adverine and her chevaliers.. Constantly doing missions for her and teaming up with some on occasion.. On top of that he also remembered wanting nothing more than to protect Seiya when he should of thought about Rika all these years...

Where exactly did his loyalties lie?

He seemed to serve anyone besides Rika.. and only now could he sense the dread and horror his love and queen was suffering and her deep will for her to be rescued and for Blade to be alive.

His appearance started to shift back and forth from his regular appearance to what he had looked like before with the question, 'Who do I really serve?' spinning around in his head. He knelt down and held his head, it felt like it was going to explode!

Seth burst in and looked at Fay then Blade and back at Fay, "Knock it off!" He demanded. Nothing happen and Seth knelt by Blade, "Onii-san.. You okay? Huh? Blade? What the hell is she doing?" he asked, concerned.

All of a sudden, Blade stopped shifting. He stood up, catching his breath and after a moment he got a hold of himself, "I'm.. Fine.." He said to Seth and walked out the room. Fay smirks and Seth glares back at her, "What did you do?" he asked. Fay sighed, "Must everyone treat me like a criminal? I simply just told him what he already knew."

"Which is?" Seth asked. Fay didn't answer and continued smirking.

. . . . .

Later on in the evening...

Lucious was smoking a cigarette and staring at his cell phone. Just then, it rings and he answers, "Hello?" Just as he thought it was one of his subordinates on the other line, "Yes.." He smirked, "Inform Lady Adverine that I'm keeping a good watch on them and will report and will report back to her soon.. Yes.. I've already spoken to Saya and her chevalier... Yes.. Yes.. It appears Hajime is really Haji.. Shocking.. I know but.. Of course... Yes... Till then.." he said and hung up.

When he looked up from his phone, Blade was in front of him, "Ahh... You startled me.. But good to see you.. I must say the show you and the young lady put on for us made our 'raiding of the ship' an almost success! Of course we don't have a head for show but... We did get some valuable information..."

"I want to know... What.. Happen.. To.. Rika..." Blade growled, completely ignoring what Lucious said. Lucious smirks, "Why? Miss her already?" "Yes.." he said, gripping his shirt near his chest. "And you wish to see her I persume?" Blade took a deep breath, "Yes.. Even if that means locking me in a cell even just with her.. I can't stand this.. I can't stand not being loyal to her and serving this Queen's wishes and this Queen's wishes.. This is not how it's suppose to be and this is not how I want to continue.." Blade said and knelt to Lucious, "Please..." he begged, "Whatever you have to do.. Please take me to her... If I hear her heart crying anymore... I might die this very instant..."

Lucious smirked again, "Blade.. I've never seen you so desperate.. But I guess it can't be helped.." Lucious reached into his pocket. Blade expected the worse and shut his eyes close. "Well.. Take the paper.. I don't have all night you know.." he said and Blade opened his eyes and took the piece of paper being handed to him, "What's..."

"It's the location I want you to go to tomorrow night... I will bring Miss Rika there... And you and her will be free to leave and we will not harm you two..." Lucious said. Blade's mouth gaped open and stared at the paper with the address and then back at him, "Your not doing this without a price though.." he said, coming to relization, "What's the catch?" he asked.

"Simple... We want Fay in exchange for Rika..." Lucious said. "And if I refuse?" Blade asked. "Ha.. Surely your not that stupid.. But if that's the case.. Not only will Rika be dead after tomorrow and the deal is off... But every last queen can die in one night and one swoop with one little phone call I can make..." Lucious threaten.. "This will also count if you tell anyone about this exchange and if your followed... Do we have a deal.. Blade?" he asked.

Blade couldn't even speak. Here he was being handed his love for nothing more than the wench that got him in all this trouble.. but he couldn't betray everyone else... Could he?

Lucious laughed, "I see you have alot on your mind.. Don't worry.. You have til that time on the paper to make up your mind... And Yes.. You have my word she will not be harmed or injured and you WILL get her back or I'll kill one of my men.." he said. "I'll only give you ten minutes after that time to show and if your later than that.. The deal is also off... I hope you'll make the right decision... Rika does miss you very very much.." and with that, Lucious disappeared and left Blade there on the roof to make one of his biggest decisions ever.

* * *

Holy cow what an episode.. Right? (Rate? Comment? Haven't gotten those in a while..) What will Blade choose? Will Saya and Haji make it back? Was it obvious who Hajime really was?

Anyways.. Stay tune! (Not sure if I'll post the X-Mas Special or Episode 8 first..)

Episode 8: Serving Only You

Btw I have a new updating system.. On my outline... I have to have at least 50 points or more before I post a chapter so you guys wont have to suffer for short chapters anymore! Yay!


	9. Episode Eight: Serving Only You

Ahhh finally.. Another chapter up! Sorry for the hold up on it though.. ()-_- (Will explain later..)

Well Let's get started!

Episode 8: Serving Only You

* * *

After coming back from meeting with Lucious, Blade sat near the window in the living room, watching the sky turn from night to early morning and watched as rain began to pour. He didn't move at all and his mind went completely blank.

What was he to think with an offer like that? He knew one of the girls would be sacrificed in the end and he had enough hate for Fay to not care what happens to her so what's holding him back? One scene popped in his head from a while back when he and Rika were taking a train ride to somewhere out in the country and talking about chiropterans.

"From what I've read... Creatures like us are dark.. With me thinking like I do.. It's a little scary to face this world of chiropterans.." Rika said, biting her lip as she stared out the train window she shakes her head lightly and then looks over to Blade and smiles, "I'm glad I have you though... You manage to have a human heart despite what I turned you into... Maybe that's all chevaliers.. I don't know... But for now, I want to believe your special."

Blade sighed at the memory, "I wish that fact wasn't keeping me from rescuing you..." he mumbled. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. He jumped up and looked around, no one was awake yet nor had anyone heard it. Well he assumed Seth did hear it but-the knocking came again. Ugh...

Blade appeared over by the door and peered through the looking hole. At first he didn't recognize the woman cover in an wet over sized coat or the guy next to her in a soaked black vest, white shirt, and pants with a black half face mask but the mask on the man's face brought him to open the door and stare at the two. Was he seeing things?

"Saya? Hajime?" he asked, making sure he wasn't being fooled by someone else. Of course, by not having his memory of the events on the cruise ship, he wasn't expecting Hajime to knock Blade backwards into the wall at the end of the hallway. In a split second after the happened, Solomon and Seth appeared by the door, ready to attack.

"So.. Solomon it's me!" Saya said and Solomon immediately backed down, "Saya?" Saya removed the over-sized coat from over her head. "See? It's me..." she said. Seth looked back, seeing Blade sit up with a groan,"Well wait... Why did you attack Blade then?" he asked.

"Ugh... otouto-kun, it's fine.. Hajime's just hostile... I'm pretty sure it has to do to the Cruise ship..."

"Oh..." Seth said, remembering that they learned what was behind Blade attacking them but Saya and Hajime most likely don't. Saya was still confused over the situation but stepped inside and Hajime slowly did as well and shut the door.

. . . .

Solomon poured a warm glass of tea into a mug and brought it over to his freezing queen and sat next to her on the couch. Saya had changed into a spare outfit of her daughter's that Seth retrieved for her ,who was a tad shorter than her but her clothes still fit her fine, but was still freezing so Solomon wrapped a cover over her and she snuggled up to Solomon, almost purposely, so Hajime would look over and turn his head.

Of course, no one else caught this mental battle between 'Hajime' and Saya because Seiya had walked in. "Oh..." Seth said sheepishly, "I'm sorry Seiya... I didn't mean to wake you..." Seiya was too sleepy to really reply to Seth but when she looked over to her dad and saw her mom next to him, her eyes went wide, "Mom!" she shouted in surprise, waking the rest of the gang up.

Kai and Rhi came out of their rooms to see what Seiya was shouting about and Kai and Rhi gasped when they saw Saya shivering against Solomon. Saya smiled, "Kai.. Rhi.." she looked around, "Where's Fay?" she asked.

The good atmosphere ended and everyone went dead silent, "You didn't tell her?" Kai asked Solomon. "We were about to when everyone woke up.." "Tell me what?" Saya asked.

"Seth... Let's check on Fay.." Blade said and Seth modded and followed Blade out the room as the others started to explain what happen.

When Blade and Seth walked in, Fay was sitting up in her bed glaring out the window, not even caring that they walked in, "My aunt's in the next room... Isn't she?" she asked. "Yes.. she is.. Hajime too.. Guess your plan didn't work too well now did it?"

"Get... out.." Fay said softly. "What did you say? Your mumbling-" "Knock It. Off." Blade hissed.

"I said... GET OUT!" she said and threw a pillow at Seth that he dodged. "Okay! Okay! sheesh!" he said and he and Blade started walking out, "Blade... Wait.. Not you too.." she said and Blade stopped and Seth looked back at him, "Wait outside the door.. I'll call out if she tries anything.." he said and Seth nodded and shut the the door.

Blade turned around and Fay already had her arms around his waist but had no intentions what so ever and began to sob. Blade sighed and pushed her off gently, "Let me at least have you cry away from the door so nobody thinks I'm doing something to you.." he said and picked her up and sat her down on the window seat in her room. As soon as he sat down ,though, she continued to sob while clinging onto him.

"I... hic.. Don't.. wanna.. hic hic.. face Haji.. or my aunt.."she said between sobs. Blade sighed, "Well you should of thought about that before you decided to attack them.." Of course that comment didn't help much because she just sobbed harder. Blade cringed, he hated hearing women cry.

Before he met Rika... he'd dated almost every girl he knew except one that was a childhood friend of his. Since he had a long record of being a player.. When his friend wanted to date him... he turned her away in one of the rudest ways he could so she wouldn't try to ask him again. That was the first time he had heard a woman cry so hard.. out of the pain in her heart.

He never wanted to hear a woman cry in front of him out of so much pain so when he met Rika, that was his promise. But hearing Fay now.. He could just feel how miserable she felt.

"Is it fair?" she asked, snapping Blade out from his train of thought, "To have to sit by..And watch someone you love be taken.. Taken by the same person that killed your mother?" she asked, staring up at him. "No... I guess it's not.." he said, quickly glancing out the window.

He sighed, "Is it fair to have to make a choice that could save someone you love but will most likely endanger someone you think you hate but aren't that sure if you still do?" he asked. Fay looked at him confused as she wiped her tears away, "What.. kind of hic question is that?" she asked.

"Ahhh don't mind me I'm just going on about nonsense..." he said and then sighed, "Fay..." Fay looked up at him. "I'll... I'll give you what you want.." he said and Fay's face lite up, "But..." he said, looking at her sternly, "You can't trust me after that... In fact you shouldn't even trust right now that I'm even doing this for your sake.."

Fay blinked at his words and then nodded, "Fair enough..." she said. Blade rolled his eyes, "You are a really strange ass woman... How could you just agree to that?" He asked. Fay smirked, "No matter what... As long as you keep your in of the bargain and I get what I want I see no problem with this.. Now.." Fay glared at her door, "How long do I have to deal with these people.."

"Your family you mean?" Blade asked, "If you know, why would you ask?" she asked sarcastically. Blade sighed, "I have to say that I'm leaving... I can't just waltz out of here with you, ya know..They don't trust you that much.." Fay nodded, "Okay.. Leaving for what though?" She asked.

"I'm going to say to go save Rika... Which hopefully I'll be able to at the same time when I bring you.." he said.

Fay nodded again, "Okay.. And then?" she asked. "Well then... I'm going to come back latter.." he started, "and make it seem like you were kidnapped.. I've done it before.." he said, remembering earlier this year when he 'rescued' Seiya from this people. "Ooo I'm liking this idea.." Fay smirked.

"Of course.." he said and stood up, "For the mean time.. Have a joyous time with your family and your aunt because you might never see them again.." he pointed out.

Fay rolled her eyes, "I'm not seeing the problem in that... But fine.. Have fun.." she said and continued looking out the window. Blade turned and walked towards the door and before leaving, he smirked and turned towards her, "You know... Behind your rude behavior and snooty self... Your such a softy.. I never would of expected you to cry like that.. Aww... That was soo cu-" Blade was cut off by a pillow smacking him in the face.

"If your smart.. You wont finish that sentence.." Fay growled and Blade laughed, "Fine.. Fine.." and stepped out the door where a very tensed Seth was waiting, "SO?" he asked with wide eyes, "What happen? Are you OKAY? I couldn't hear you.." Blade shook his head, "I came out alive.. Didn't I?"

Seth was still concern, "Yeah but... What exactly went on is what I'm asking..." Blade sighed, "Nothing much.. She didn't get near me or to my head.. She kept trying to get me to attack Hajime and Saya but ehh... That's her anyway.." He and Seth began walking into the living room when Kai and the others were finishing their story of what happened.

"No..." Saya breathed when they finished, "She can't... Really hate me that much.." She looked up at Solomon, "Why does she hate me so much?" Solomon shook his head, "That's one part we're not sure of.." He said, "Sorry..."

Blade rolled his eyes, 'Ahh the drama that girl is making...' he thought and then stared at Hajime, 'To think all of this is caused by you.. Haji..'

Haji had already guessed why Fay was mad at Saya and he felt bad for making Saya feel so miserable... That on top of his own misery of watching Saya snuggle up to Solomon was enough to make him sick now that he knew the truth. He looked over and caught Blade glaring at him. Yeah.. he figured Blade would figure out the truth... He probably also knew his real name also..

Haji gave him a look back saying, 'No shit I know this is my fault..' and afterwards sunk back into his own depression.

"Saya..." Blade said and Saya looked up at him and said, "Blade.. I apologize.. I know it wasn't your fault-" "That's fine.." he said, "But.. What I wanted to say was.." He went slightly red, "I know I met you as an enemy and a son.. And now your other daughter's chevalier.. But this whole changing roles thing is going to stop.. I.. am going to get Rika back.. No matter the cost.. And no matter if I lose my life or not.." he said and everyone turned their attention to him with a, 'Are you insane?' look on their face.

"Blade.." Saya's eyes went wide, "How would you..?" Blade half smiled, "Really now.. I get no moral support? Your looking at an ex-lackey of Adverine's... I know more about where she is and where Rika is than anyone... I just wasn't exactly in the right mindset though to do anything with this knowledge.. Nor did I have a reason to when I still thought I was your son and Seiya's brother..."

"But.. Blade! You can't just go alone! Maybe me and Seth can go.. I mean.. I want to save Rika too! We could be alot of help.. I mean... Just tell me and Seth what to do and we should be able to do it.." "No.." Solomon and Saya interjected and then Solomon said, "Seiya you going would increase the risk of you being captured yourself.. Am I wrong Blade?" he asked.

Blade nodded, "Yeah.. and Plus... the whole reason I got you away from her people the first time was because ..Well.. One .. She's crazy.. and Two.. she is so out to kill you.. And Seth after all... Just saying.. Just what I know.. A Chevalier really isn't that strong early on... I mean.. I still don't think I'm strong enough anyway.. Am I right or wrong?" Blade asked, looking at the trio of Solomon, Saya and Haji.

They all nodded in agreement, "Then.. How come Solomon or Hajime can't come with you?" Rhi asked. Blade sighed, "If I drag one of them.. It'll be trouble.. Let's just say that.." he said, "Anyways... I've actually thought this over for awhile.. Seeing that we're in a situated area right now.. I figure it would be the best time to go.. Plus.. You all can find out more about that Nathan guy your after and make sure he's here and not anywhere else and come up with a plan then if you find him."

Saya sighed, "Fine.. Should we wait for you to come back then if we do find anything?" she asked. Blade shrugged, "If you leave a note or something we should be able to find you.. We'll most likely be a few nights though..." Saya nodded, "Okay then.."

He smiled, "Sorry to pop this in while your having such a serious moment but..It'll be one less thing to worry about... Anyways.. I should try leaving now.. If I'm lucky.. I could get halfway there before nightfall..." Seiya went over and gave him a hug, "Please be safe then.." she said, "And if you can.. Bring my sister home.."

He smiled, "No problem..but if I do..You owe me a kiss then.." Seiya immediately pulled back, "Ugh... You annoying-!" she stopped herself and retreated back to her seat, "Have a safe trip.." Blade winked at her and then waved to everyone before disappearing out the door with his chevalier speed. Unknown to them, though, he was on a roof top not too far away plotting his fake kidnapping scheme.

. . . . .

Hajime stayed in the living room while the others retreated to their rooms around 4 pm..Sure it was earlier than he guessed normal but he didn't blame them. Of course.. The hotel room itself was way too quiet. Something just didn't feel right..

Haji got up and walked silently into the hallway and hesitated in front of Fay's door. Should he try talking to her? But then again.. What COULD he say to her anyway? Well.. He couldn't make right with Saya because of Fay so he might as well make right with Fay and ease some of the tension Saya is dealing with.

He slipped into her room and found her napping on her bed. Even though she can be very hot headed and temper-mental.. she looked so calm in her sleep.

Without realizing.. Haji had leaned over her sleeping form and was inches away from her face. He pulled back for a second, paused, and then leaned over her again and kissed her on the lips. Thankfully, she didn't stir in her sleep and Haji kissed her once more on the neck before drawing back.

He still couldn't tell if it was her blood that attracted him or her in general.. But there had to be a reason why he couldn't get her out of his head..

All of a sudden there was a crash and before Haji could see what happen he was knocked to the ground. "Ahhhhh!" Fay screamed, now fully awake. Haji got up with a start and looked to the window to see one of Adverine's hentchmen holding Fay in their arms. The hentchmen jumped backwards back out the window and Haji followed after him.

Finally, the hentchmen stopped five houses away and turned and faced Haji, probably just to see if he was still following. Fay was now passed out in his arms and seemed to of fainted from shock.

"Let her go.. Now!" Haji growled. The hentchmen smirked, "Well well well if it isn't the lone wolf chevalier...Shouldn't you have other things to do than get into our lady Adverine's business ?" he asked.

Haji didn't respond and flung a scrap piece of metal on the roof at him. The chevalier dodged, "Wow... Watch it.. I actually need this one alive!" he joked. "I won't attack if you answer my question... What does Adverine want with her? Fay has the same blood as Saya and of me and not to mention Blade of whom I'm sure your acquainted with... I was sure I cleared up with Lucious on the island that no one with Saya's bloodline would be harmed by Adverine.."

"Mmm... seems as though I didn't get that memo... Ahh well.." the chevalier turned to leave.."Wait!" Haji called and jumped infront of him. The chevalier sighed, "Persistant aren't we?" he asked. "Please..." Haji begged, "I'll take up Lucious offer and become Adverine's chevalier but I won't let you take her!" Despite Haji's words, all of a sudden he fell over and the chevalier looked up to see Lucious behind him. "Honnestly.. He doesn't give up does he? Well come on Blade... You can drop the act... He'll be out long enough for you to full the exchange.."

The chevalier turned back into Blade, "You left Rika all by herself? What the hell?" he asked. Lucious sighed, "Well... Excuse me for making sure you weren't late... Now come on... She's fine I swear.." Lucious and Blade started heading towards the abandon toy factory Lucious told Blade to meet him at. "Lucious.." "Yes?" "What... Haji just said... You really aren't going to go after Rika or anyone with her blood anymore? I mean... Besides Fay I guess?" Blade asked.

Lucious smirked, "Yes... That is true... But.. Blade... This is also another problem for you as well..." "Huh? How?" Blade asked. Lucious laughed, "We'll just have to focus on killing that beloved girl of yours.. Seiya and her bloodline! Ahh but you will have your Rika back so I guess it's a fair exchange..."

one of the prison cells.

When he finally unlocked the door, he opened it only to find a teen-aged boy tied up inside staring at him wildly. Blade was surprised but quickly let him go so that he could open the other cell and make sure he wasn't fooled but as soon as Blade cut the ropes the kid disappeared. 'Must of been a chevalier..' He noted before quickly going over to the other prison and opening the lock.

He opened the prison door again.. Half expecting another chevalier but was relived and elated that Rika was there... Dressed in a better outfit than he last saw her and wit longer hair that pooled at the very moment by her ankles. Despite he being tied up and gagged she started crying out of happiness when she saw Blade clearly and leaned on him.

Blade patted her on the back and untied her gagged and ropes, "Rika..." he whispered and Rika smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Blade... Thank you... For rescuing me.." she whispered into his ear before she bit into his neck and began drinking his blood. Blade leaned backwards so he and Rika would be in a more comfortable position.

"I won't let that happen..." Blade growled. Lucious laughed,"Really now... Do you ever pick your queen's side?" Before Blade could respond they arrived a the toy factory directly on time. There wasn't much in the room besides old machinery and a large metal crate in the middle of the room. "Where's Rika?" Blade asked and Lucious grinned and pulled out a remote that opened the crate door.

"In there... If you don't trust me with this remote take it with you... But leave Fay there..." he said and tossed Blade the remote to the crate. Blade caught it and then set Fay down. "Lucious...Why are you doing this? I mean... Did Adverine really want to release Rika?" he asked.

"Actually... This really was all my idea but in comparison I believe my queen would enjoy having Fay over Rika and her pesky chevalier around... Hmmm then again maybe I'm just making up excuses and doing something for you... Either case do know any nice gesture of mine most likely has dire consequences..." he smirked

Blade looked down at Fay and then turned and walked away. Lucious wasted no time picking up Fay and then disappearing after Blade was a good distance away. Blade ignored the wanting to rescue Fay from Lucious and walked into the crate with two sealed prisons and a key hanging on a nail. Blade grabbed the keys and felt his heart racing as he drew closer and closer to the lock on

"So... I guess this is camp tonight?" Blade joked seeing how hungry Rika was. He was expecting this... There was no way they gave Rika alot of blood... or even blood fusions like the others did. He also knew that saying they were going to be a few nights was accurate because he was already feeling drained and he will need a day or two after Rika stops to have enough energy to get back to the hotel room. "Rika... I'm so glad your..." Blade couldn't't finish the sentence and blacked out from Rika draining too much of his blood.

Rika pulled back and wiped her mouth of Blade's blood. That was enough from Blade... She's going to kill him if she drank to her fill. Though she was less weak now she still needed blood..now..

She looked over to the other open prison cell and her face lit up. He's here too? Perfect! Blade and him can meet! she thought and then turned to the knocked out Blade and kissed hi in the lips, "Sleep well, love.." she said and then turned her attention to the opening of the crate, "-,You're here.. Aren't you?" she asked.

Just then the kid from earlier appeared before Rika, "Yes, my Queen?" he said and then looked over to Blade, "Who... Is he?" He asked. Rika smiled, "This is Blade.. My first chevalier... He's the one that I told you about... He finally finally rescued us!" - felt uneasy, being in Adverine's castle for almost as long as Rika, he heard lots of stories of Blade from his queen. On the flip side, he heard different kinds of stories from the other chevaliers in the castle.

For what he could tell out of the mix of conversations about Blade over the years, Blade was a tradior on both sides.

"-!" Rika said and - turned his attention to Rika, "Yes?" Rika's eyes were glowing orange and - understood and knelt down so Rika could reach his neck. 'Poor Rika..' he thought as Rika bit into his skin. Lucious had seperated both of them three days ago and he knew how weak Rika must be now.

His mind started to wander now. Since they were both finally free.. where would they go now? Rika drew back from him. "-, When Blade wakes up... I want to ask him if he ever ran into my sister... I've always wanted to meet her.." she said. "Your sister?" he blinked, this was something he never knew about. She nodded, "Yes.. My twin sister... Me and Blade were actually looking for her right when we got captured by Adverine... Oh... Speaking of which.. I hope we don't get captured again..."

"We wont! I'll make sure of that! Plus.. Maybe since you haven't seen Blade in a long time.. Maybe he's stronger now.. and between the both of us.. That probably wont happen ever again!" - said, trying to cheer her up even though he was half lying.

"Haha your right!" she smiled and then yawn, "Maybe I should get some sleep while I can.." she said and then laid down besides blade and shut her eyes, "Good night -!" she said sleeply. "Good night.." - said softly and then glared at Blade knocked out besides her. 'I swear on my life, Blade... If you try anything... ANYTHING that will cause Rika harm... I will kill you..'

* * *

(By the way all the - are suppose to block out his name)

Ahhh too short of a chapter for Christmas/New Years.. (But I am working on two chapters at the same time so...) *Anyways*

By the way... NEVER let the person you share a laptop with discovery Ancestry dot com ... THEY WILL STEAL YOUR LAPTOP FOR A WEEK! (Thank you Google Docs App for my Ipod though!) Soooo... Not only is Rika in the picture now BUT she has a new chevalier... Just how well will Blade cope with this when he wakes up? And will Blade and this new mystery chevalier get along?

Tune in to Episode 9: While We Were Apart


	10. Episode Nine: While We Were Apart

Soo... The Christmas/New Years Special will be posted after these next two chapters mainly because... Book Two: Blade is almost done! :3 Unfortunately the flu made HUGE delays with everything I I swear I'll make it up to you guys -_-()

Episode 9: While We were apart..

ENJOY!

Blade slowly opened his eyes, staring at the metal roof above him. He sat up,partically, rubbing his neck. He didn't expect Rika to drain him so much but he knew she couldn't help it. "Ahh... Rika really got me that time..." he chuckled to himself and then looked down to see his sleeping queen sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the head before he got up and walked outside the crate.

Just as he walked out he stopped in his tracks just as a metal beam crashed into the ground infront of him. He looked around and found the kid from earlier that he had released from the cell also. "Who are you?" Blade growled. "That's... What I would like to know.." - said and jumped down to the bottom floor,"and what your relationship with the girl in there is."

"Why would I tell you? You just flung a beam at me! You... Your not human apparently... Are you one of Adverine's chevaliers?" Blade asked. "Hahaha, Really now? Your asking _me_ that question? HA! That's the question I should be asking you... From what I hear.. your nothing but a traitor.. Is that right?" - asked.

"WHAT?" "Haha.. Care to prove me wrong?" - asked Blade. "Grrrrr..." Blade charged at - and threw a punch at him which he easily dodged and punched Blade in the stomach which flung him into the air. - jumped up to land another attack but Blade was quick enough to straighten himself out in the air and morphed his leg into it's chiropteran form and kicked -into one of the factory walls and then landed perfectly on his feet.

"You really are strong you asshole..." - laughed as he stood up. "What beef do you have with me, jackass, anyway?" Blade asked him. "Beef? HA! Plently of it... But enough talk.." he said, disappearing. Blade looked around frantically, "Where did you go? Augghhh! Come out you son of a-AHH" he was slammed into the ground from behind, "Your really going to leave your back to me? Ha Very foolish of you.." - smirked.

Meanwhile...

Rika was sleeping ever so peacefully until she kept hearing the noise from outside the crate. Slightly irritated she got up, a little stiff from sleeping on the ground and made her way to the opening of the crate and gasped at the sight of Blade and - fighting.

"STOP!"

- and Blade stopped what they were doing and looked at Rika. Blade quickly appeared infront of Rika, "Rika... Stay back.. This guy seems like trouble.." he said, glaring at -. - rolled his eyes and Rika blinked, "Trouble?" she asked and then she remembered the fact that Blade never met him before.

"Blade.. Haha he's not a threat! Calm down!" she smiled. "H-Huh?" Blade said looking between the two confused. "Idiot.." - muttered and Blade glared at him before asking Rika, "So..If he's no threat.. Who is he?" he asked.

Rika sighed, "Blade... This is Elchai... Elchai well.. He's... Uh..." Rika looked down to the ground. She never really planned how she was going to explain to Blade about Elchai being her chevalier. "I'm Rika's chevalier..." Elchai said blantly and Blade froze. "Elchai!" Rika growled. "Sorry but you wanted him to know anyway, right?" he asked.

Rika bit her lip, "Still... Blade... Are... You okay?" she asked. Blade didn't respond to her. "Blade... Please... I'm sorry..." Rika apoligized. Blade shook his head, he really didn't have much to say. Now knowing the asshole he was fighting with earlier was actually Rika's newest chevalier and how Elchai thought of him sucked but on top of that, it wasn't Rika and him anymore.

It kind of stirred something from his previous life in his mind but he quickly shot the thought down trying not to remember as best he could. "I'm... going to step outside for a moment.." he said and disappeared before Rika could object.

_"I love you!" Rika laughed._

That smile, that laugh...That cheerfullness... The bright and lovely personality of the object of his affection. He came back and risked so much to rescue her and to his dismay, she didn't need him anymore. Now what?

He was now sitting on the roof of the abandon toy factory to clear his head. The wind was swirlling around from a previous storm that had passed and Blade thought he smelled a hint of smoke in the wind but it was probably his imagination.

"Blade..." Rika called as she and Elchai stepped onto the roof. Blade still didn't respond and Rika walked over to him. "Blade..." she said, placing a hand on him that made him twitch. "Sigh... Looks like I have to tell you what happen when you were taken away.." Rika said and sat down next to him, "I'll just start from when I last saw you...

_"BLADE! NOOO!" Rika cried out as Adverine's chevaliers were taking Blade away in a stretcher. Adverine slammed the cell door shut and banged on it, "Quite girl.. Quit interferring!" she shouted and then followed her chevaliers out. "Blade! Blade..." Rika began to sob._

_For the next serveral months or so, she couldn't really tell, she spent her time staring at the ceiling. Where had Blade gone? What did they do to him? Was he still alive? No... He HAD to be alive.. He probably was alve and would come to her rescue if she waited. Sure it had been months but by now he should have at least an idea on how their going to escape._

_One guard guarded her now and was boredly texting on a cellphone. This chevalier of Adverine's aparently been made recently to even bother texting anyone. Why did Adverine have so many chevaliers anyway? She could think of one reason, an army. But then... Why? _

_Her train of thought was cut off by another guard booming into the room and dragging someone behind him by their shirt collar. "Hey... Felix... Catch this out... I went out to go hunting and before I even walk out the door.. Look what I found!" the new guard beamed, holding up the human as if it were a fish he was finally able to catch._

_"What?" the guard said, putting his phone away and standing up to get a better look at the human. "Haha.. Stupid human... We'll have you for lunch!" he grinned, flashing his long fangs at the human who coward before him._

_"Pl-please! Don't kill me! I-I wandered in here by mistake! I swear!" the boy said, trying to control the fear in his voice. "Sure.. Sure... Ahhh.. Shoot.. Adverine's calling..." the guard with the phone pulled out a ring of keys. "Ahhh... Umm... Crap! I can't find the-ah! Here! I'll just shove him in here.. Can't find the other one.." The texting guard picked a key and shoved it into Rika's cell's lock to open it. The other guard threw the boy into the cell and after both guards made sure the cell door was locked, they disappeared up the stairs._

_"Hmmm.. Wonder if she'll kept all of them in a meeting for awhile.." Rika wondered out loud and nearly scared the boy half to death. "There's another person in here? Oh.. Oh my god you startled me... We.. We need to get out of here! They're going to kill us!" the boy scanned the room for a window and spotted the extremely small one near the ceiling. _

_"It's no use... That window is too small for a person... And this castle is well built..It wont crumble easily.." Rika pointed out. "At least I'm trying! You should too! their going to kill you! I mean.. Did you catch a look at their fangs? They're monsters!"_

_"... They wont kill me..." Rika said. "They wont kill you? Your pretty gutsy.. though I'm sure they'll kill you even if you are a girl, no offense." the boy said. "They... wont kill me... after all.." Rika's fangs came out, "I'm just another monster like them anyway.." the boy stepped back, "No.. way.." and then swallowed, "But... Your.. not like them... right?" he asked. _

_"Why would you care?" she asked._

_The boy sighed, "Never mind... I can tell.. Your not like them... Why did they trap you down here? And.. How long did they trap you down here?" he asked. Rika looked away, "I wish I knew.. Me and Blade..we're just trying to find my sister when we were ambushed and brought here.. Now that he's been taken away.. I really don't care what happens to me.. Though I don't know if they'll do anything to me if I've been down here for months!" she said._

_"Months? That's insane!" the boy commented just as he heard the dungeon door slam open. "We're back~" one other guard teased as both appeared infront of Rika's cell. "Aww... Look.. she lives! Hope you didn't touch our meal sweetie.. I rather mine still human..."_

_Both of them moved into the cell and surrounded the boy and Rika. "Please," Rika pleaded, "Don't harm him... I mean... Isn't...Uhhh...Human blood better with age?" "What?" the human said, staring at Rika in confusion, "Are you Crazy?" Rika just stared back at him and then returned her gaze to the guards, "Sure blood from small child is nice and fresh but past that... At least newly turned adults have that more divine taste..." she smirked._

_"Hmm... True... You do have a point... But we'e not leaving him here for you, missy!" Rika shrugged, "Fine by me..." she said, silently thanking for how stupid these two were. _

_"If your going to wait around for a stupid human to turn at least eighteen... you might as well go out hunting for one..." A voice said from behind them and both guards turned, "Ahh! Lucious! This... Ah..." one of the guards tried to explain. "Get out of here you idiots..." he said and both chevaliers disappeared within seconds._

_Lucious turned to Rika who was now frozen in her tracks, "Hmmm... So I finally meet the little Queen I've heard so much about... You must be the 'Rika' Blade was calling out for..." he smirked. She gasped, "Wha.. What have you done to Blade?" _

_"Nothing you need to concern yourself about... Now.." He turned to the human, "Really... I do agree with Rika's preferances on human blood... Ahh... But I do truely hate wasting food... Hmmm.." He smirked, "Then again.. I don't know what I'm worrying about... I'm not keeping a human around here.." _

_Lucious' arm morphed into a giant mutant claw and slashed the human in his stomach, sending him sparralling to the ground. "Ahhh!" He cried out in pain. "Gasp! Why did you-?" Lucious smirked and walked out of the cell mumbling something under his breath as he locked the cell door and diappeared. _

_Rika returned her attention to the human, "Oh... Oh my god.. Are you..? Are you okay?" she asked, trying to hold herself together as she watch his blood ooze out of his body and intoxicating her. She clasped her hand over her mouth to resist the urge to bite him._

_The human looked up at her and noticed her struggling and her eyes flashing red. "W..hat...are y..ou?" he croaked. "Shhh Try... Not to speak.." Rika took her hand away from her mouth and tried to rip off a piece of cloth from her shirt so she could use it like a bandage but the human stopped her, "Don't... Bother... Even... If you... do that...Ahhh... I'll... die any..way.." he said, whincing in pain, "Pl..please just... kill me now.." he requested._

_"Wh...What? No way!" Rika said, shaking her head. "Pl...Please... I wont live.. through this anyway... My life...is over... It serves no.. purpose...now so-" Rika looked away, "I.. can make it have meaning again.." she said. "Oh?" the human said, "Well... if your going to do something do it-Ahh!" Rika sunk her teeth into his flesh, not giving him any warning at all._

_It sicken her to do so but instead of draining his blood, she pierced one of his main veins near his neck and pulled away as more blood poured out of his body. In a matter of minutes, he was dead. _

_Rika looked around and found a piece of glass on the ground. She then slit her wrist and hovered her bleeding wrist over the now dead human's mouth._

_The boy was no longer human when he awoke again. He was now part chiropteran. He was now her chevalier. _

_He looked at her with curious eyes much like a child and then at himself. _

_"Um..." the boy looked over to her, "I... know your probably wondering what you are now and uh.. I guess what happen but.. first... What is your name?" she asked sheepishly. The boy looked downed, "I... Never really had a name... So I couldn't tell you.." he said. _

_Rika blinked, "No name? Well I have to call you something... Ah! How about... Elchai? I saw it somewhere and it seems like an interesting name." she smiled. Elchai smiled back, "It's a wonderful name... Thank you... Hime* (*princess)" _

Rika took a deep breath, "Well that's how Elchai came into the picture.. We really did do too much in the cell so that's pretty much the whole story.."

Blade just nodded. He was glad the story was over but it still didn't change a thing. Elchai is now her second chevalier and he could already tell that this was going to be disasterous. He sighed and put on a fake smile, "I got it, love... Just another member for the crew, eh? Ahh well... Might as well get used to each other now since we'll be spending the rest of forever togeter.. right?" he joked.

"Thank you for understanding, Blade!" Rika smiled and hugged him. Elchai just rolled his eyes, clearing seeing through his lying. "Ah... Well..." Blade looked around as Rika let go of him. It was now the late afternoon. The story had taken pretty much the entire day. "Well... Looks like we're camping out again... Though we could try to make it to an Inn before nightfall.." Blade said.

"Ohh... Let's try an Inn.. I haven't slept in a bed in like... Years!" Rika laughed. "Yes ma'am!" Blade turned to Elchai, "Well? My vote's with Rika but... You.. have a vote..I guess.." Elchai glared at him, "My vote will always be what Rika wants... Yours should always be too... That being said.. The sun is setting and we have a limited time if you wish to find an Inn to stay at.."

Blade blinked, "Ah... Your... Right? Okay... Rika jump on my back.. We'll make up the time by flying..." Rika nodded and got on his back as black wings appeared on his back. He turned to Elchai who just stood there, "Well? Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"I..." Elchai blinked, "I don't know if I..." Blade rolled his eyes, "This is going to kill me.." he muttered and placed Rika on the ground before transforming into his full chiropteran form. He knew Rika hated this form but if he had to carry two people he might as well turn into something that could handle two people.

"We don't have time for me to show you.. Just get on..." Blade said in his chiropteran voice. Elchai grabbed Rika and jumpped on his back. "Hold on..." he warned before taking off.

They flew over a vacant landscape until the reached a town.

Blade landed under a tree near the town and as soon as Rika and Elchai were off of him he reverted back to his human form, "Sigh.. Well.. There should be an Inn this way..." he told them as he lead them into the town.

After negoiating a deal with the Inn-keeper, Blade was handed the keys to their room and handed them to Rika. Rika lead the two into the hotel room and unlocked the door to find two queen size mattresses mini suite.

"Whhaaa!" Rika said in awe and ran over and collasped on a bed, "Bed.. Bed... Ahh it's soo comfortable! Haha!" she sighed, snuggling up to a pillow.

"How did you pay for this?" Elchai asked, glaring at him. Blade grinned, "Let's just thank 'Uncle Lucious' for forgetting that I still know his banking info..."

"Lucious?" Elchai and Rika said in alarm.

"Ye..ah... Lucious..." It then hit him that he hadn't told Rika or well Elchai what he had been up to all those years. "Uhh Well... since we have time... While all that was happening to you and Elchai latte over there... I was being forced to help out Adverine and her chevaliers.. Lucious was one of the main ones that followed me everywhere and I just had to buy alot of things for Adverine so Lucious gave me his info so I could buy the things.." Blade half lied. He didn't want to tell Rika of all his horridous deeds.

Elchai rolled his eyes, he knew Blade was lying about something.

"Well, Thankfully I was able to get away and find your sister... and even better... Your father, your mother, your mother's adopted brother, your aunt's children... It was like finding a little Rika clone village! Haha." Blade joked.

"What? Really? You've met all of those people? Wow... I really do have a family! We will see them tomorrow... Right?" Rika asked. "Yup!" Blade grinned. Rika yawned, "Then I'm going to catch some shut eye after I take a shower... Hmm... Blade you think you could use Lucious' info to get me something to wear?" she asked.

"Sure... I'll leave it by the door when you get out..." Blade said and as soon as Rika went into the shower he disappeared to the market to try and buy her something to wear.

"Wow.. these clothes are nice.." Rika said when she came out the bathroom dressed in a chinese style shirt and jeans with her long midnight hair wrapped in a towel. "Really? Good!" Blade grinned, "I'm glad you like them."

Rika smiled again and then turned on the room's hair dryer and dried her long hair. When she was done, Rika slipped into her choosen bed, "Well.. Good night you two.. Try not to kill each other please!" she joked before covering her head with the blanket.

"Night.." Both chevaliers said and then stared at the empty bed.

"Ahh... I'll keep watch..." Blade said finally and sat by the window. Elchai glared at Blade and then laided down in the bed, pretending to fall asleep just in case Blade tried anything.

Tomorrow Rika will finally meet her sister and family. It was going to be a good day, hopefully, but then again.. Something felt ominous to Blade. As he stared through the curtains and out the window, he caught sight of a piece of ash floating in the wind.

Woooohhhoooo! One more chapter left! Aren't you excited? :D

What shall happen? Will Elchai ever trust Blade? What will happen to Fay?

Episode 10: Ashes of No More


	11. Episode Ten: Ashes of No More

Hullo! Welcome to the end of Book Two: Blade of the Blood Child series! At the end of this chapter I'll annouce what the third book shall be called.

Well here we go!

Episode 10: Ashes of No More

The next morning...

The trio woke up and after snatching some free breakfast from the Hotel, they checked out and continued their journey back to the gang.

"Ahh... The place where we were staying at should be right behind this building..." Blade said after they had walked for about and hour. "Yay!" Rika cheered, "Let's hurry up then!" she said. Blade smiled and continued looking ahead. Of course he wanted Rika to meet her family but he really couldn't help but dread going back there.

He knew they were probably frantic about Fay being missing and he sincerely hoped that they hadn't place one and one together and framed him for Fay missing. He shook his head, he truely doubted that.

It was surprisingly quite as they walked along the building and the air smelled like fresh burned wood. Maybe one of the families were having a cookout or something. While being lost in his train of thoughts, he hadn't realized that Elchai had stopped infront of him until BAAMM! He ran straight into him.

"Ow! Blade! Watch were your going!" Elchai growled. "Well.. Don't stop in the middle of the road, damnit! in fact.. Why did you stop?" he asked. Elchai just pointed to the building behind him and Blade followed his hand and gasped.

It was the building where the gang was staying, or WAS.

All that was left were ashes where half of the building used to be and charred wood on the other half of the building. "Oh... No..." Blade said, sinking to the ground, "Don't tell me.." He hoped this wasn't Adverine's doing. He really hoped that Adverine or her chevaliers didn't do this.

"Blade... Um... Please tell me this is a joke and the real building is behind this one.." Rika said, nerveously. "It... It's not.." Blade said, 'Well crap... now what?' he thought gloomly. "About time you showed up..." a familar voice said. Blade looked around, "Where-?" Blade didn't have time to ask anything because next thing he knew he was slammed into a wall.

"Ugh..." Blade looked up, "H-Hajime?" he asked in confusion, staring at the masked man grabbing his neck. "You know this guy?" Elchai asked while jumpping infront of Rika to protect her. "Ye..ah.. I do.. Ha jime your choaking me-" "Where's Adverine's lair? I know your the only one who knows where so TELL ME!" he growled.

"Wh-Why do you want to know?" he asked, struggling against Hajime's grip, "And... What.. happend here? Explain that first!" Hajime sighed and released Blade, "Fine... I'll tell you what happend... One of Adverine's lackies apparently found us and kidnapped Fay. Unfortunately, before I could get Fay back from him I was hit from behind, probably from another chevalier.. When I woke up, I came back here and set the building on fire and woke everyone up and told them to leave quickly and find Saya's chevalier.." Hajime explained.

"Umm... You do realized you SET a BUILDING on fire for no FREAKIN REASON?" Blade asked. "I needed to do that.. I wanted to make sure that if one of her chevaliers came back they would think someone already attacked us so they wouldn't hunt us down... Now tell me where her lair is.. My patiance is growing thin.." he said.

"So everyone just up and left? Gezz..." Blade said. "Sigh... Seth and Seiya stayed. Infact... Seiya! Seth! Their back!" Hajime called and suddenly Seiya and Seth jumpped down from the roof. "Blade!" Seiya said and ran up to hug Blade, "Thank god your okay..." Seth just smiled at Blade and looked over to Elchai and then to Rika.

Suddenly, everything in the world just stopped and all that was left was Seth and Rika in his mind. He didn't quite understand what was going on but he was frozen in his tracks.

"Seth!" Blade called and Seth snapped out of it, "Yes?" "Quit gwanking at her.." he teased and Seth blushed, "Whatever..." he growled.

Seiya tilted her head, "So... I'm guessing that's Rika but.. first.. Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Elchai. "Ohh..." Blade said, "Meet Elchai Latte... he's um.. Rika's second chevalier I just met a few days ago.."

"Quit calling me Elchai Latte!" Elchai growled, "I'm not a hot beverage..." Rika laughed, "Haha don't they just crack you up, sis?" Seiya nodded, "Haha they do..." the two sisters stepped closer to each other. "So... Your my twin sister.." Seiya said and Rika nodded, "Yup!" Both sisters gave each other a hug, "It's soo nice to finally meet you!" Rika said.

Blade smiled at his two favorite people in the world finally meeting but was interuptted by Hajime, "Now.. Are you going to tell me where Adverine's lair is or not?" he asked. Blade sighed, "Fine...Guess I'll make another freakin trip over there..." "Thank you.." Hajime said and then turned to everyone else, "Ahem... You three should go ahead and find the others.. I'm going to try and get Fay back.. and Blade's helpping.." he said.

"What?" Rika complained, "I finally get to see him and your taking him with you?" Hajime glared at her, "One of your aunt's children were taken by Adverine... I'm sure you can guess what hell she's going through right now.. Since Blade is the only one that knows where Adverine's lair is in Australia... I'm taking him with me.. Got it?"

Rika blinked, "Uhh... Ye..ah.." she said, "Sigh.. Well.. Let's get a move on then.." she said to the others and they began to head out. Hajime and Blade went in the other dirrection.

Meanwhile...

It took them a few days, but the gang finally made it over to New Zealand. Apparently there was a Fashion Show going on this week and alot of reporters were in town.

Kai paid for a hotel room for everyone to stay at and while the others rested, Kai and Solomon went out to search for Nathan. Thankfully it didn't take them long to find the Blonde hanging outside the theater area, taking pics of the models coming in and out from rehersal.

Solomon approached Nathan and tapped him on the shoulder. Nathan turned around and was surprised to see Solomon, "Solomon! Did you travel all the way out here to see moi?" he asked and then looked behind him to see Kai. He grinned and walked over to him, "Ahh! And you brought Kai as well! Long time no see!"

"Brother.. Would you mind discussing something with us for a moment? It's of real importance..." Solomon said. Nathan sighed, "Sigh.. I guess an hour or two wont cost me too much... But really Solomon... Next time try not to interfer with the affairs of the theater.." he pouted while putting his camera in his bag.

Kai and Solomon lead Nathan towards their hotel room, "So Solomon, you finally got your wish and joined Saya's side, I see.." Solomon nodded, "Yes.. Though I didn't actually plan on really becoming her chevalier... It sort of became neccessary..." he said. "Ahh..."

Everyone stepped into the hotel suite.

"So, what is the big question, gentlemen?" he asked. "Brother... Are you.. Really Diva's chevalier? Or.. Are you.. Saya.. no not the Saya in the next room, the first Saya's chevalier?" Solomon asked.

Nathan grinned, "Ahh... So you've finally figure it out... Yes.. I am the first Saya's chevalier.."

"So will you help us then?" Kai blurted out, "We need someone that could match either Adverine's strength herself or her chevalier's strength... Adverine is trying to wipe out all chiropterans...and-"

"Ahh... nothing new then... Sorry... Adverine has always been a drama queen like that... Wanting to be the only Queen on this earth.. Sigh... Well.. I don't mind helpping you two out... but you did murder the one person that could mainly help you..."

Solomon and Kai blinked, "Diva could of stopped Adverine?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes... Only her controlling voice would weaken Adverine and her chevaliers and have the blood, with the help of me of course, to stop her... This was why I teamed up with Amshel in the first place..."

"Shit! We screwd up then!" Kai moaned. "Wait..." Solomon said, "It's not over yet... Nathan.. what if someone inherited Diva's singing voice and blood? Would they be just as useful as Diva?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Nathan thought, "It might work... it's certainly worth a shot.. but who do you have i mind?" Nathan asked. Solomon smiled, "Seiya definatly inherited Diva's singing voice.. If we can confirm that she has the same blood as you.. she would be perfect!"

"Your daughter inherited that? Hmmm... That's pretty impressive... Only Diva and the first of all chiropterans could use that gift, at least that's how the legend goes.." Nathan mused.

"Where did you hear about the first of all chiropterans?" Kai asked. "The same place most things originate from.. The middle east... Egypt to be exact... But that's for another time.." Nathan looked around, "So where is the dear anyway?" he asked.

"Well... she should be here hopefully in a few days.. We had to seperate due to Adverine's chevaliers finding us.." Solomon explained. "So I have to wait? Ahh... Solomon Solomon..." Nathan reached into his pocket and handed Solomon two tickets, "Well that being the case... You should bring Saya out to see the show tonight.. It's pretty specktacular..." he winked.

"Well I'll be off... Goodbye brother! Goodbye Kai!" he waved and walked out the door.

Fianlly.. all there was to do now was wait...

Wait and hope that Seiya and Seth make it back safely.

DonDonDON!

And that m'dears... was the finale of Book Two: Blade! Yay! next is the Special chaoter (You, the reader's, late christmas/New Years Present)

Be on the lookout for the next Book!

Blood Child Series Book Three: Hajime?

o.0? Hajime? What caused the title change? Find out in the next book!


End file.
